New Hope
by fictionaddict97
Summary: With their time at the prison coming to an end where will they go? As the group goes out to find some sort of safe haven, Daryl soon finds his own in the last place he expected, in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

**Hope you all enjoy my story! Please Review!**

The sun was setting on another day when Daryl made his way back up to the watch tower. He felt the air start to cool as the hot Georgia sun sank behind the tree line. This had always been his favorite time of day, and as the colors of the sunset danced in the sky, he couldn't help but be memorized by the scene in front of him. He had been so caught up in the sight that he didn't notice the presence of another person.

"Hey." The quiet voice took him by surprise but as soon as he realized who it was he instantly calmed down.

"You gotta stop sneaking up on me woman." He watched as a smile crept across the woman that stood before him.

"Learned from the best." Carol said with a tease. Daryl couldn't help but smirk which made her smile even more. Looking towards the sky Carol couldn't help but comment on the scenery.

"I haven't seen a sunset so beautiful in a long time, you know with the world gone to shit and all." A chuckle escaped Daryl's lips. He didn't quite get what it was about her, but she somehow made the hell they lived in a little easier.

"Mind if I watch with ya?" It seemed that she wasn't taking no for an answer because before he could even get a word out she was pulling up a chair.

"Yeah sure just do what you want." He tried to tease but he had never been real good at it. She knew that though, and soon they were sitting together taking watch. A comfortable silence fell over them as the sun continued to drop lower into the sky. He took a moment to look over at her, she sat comfortable in the lawn chair shot gun in hand. She wasn't the same woman he met back in Atlanta. Carol found a new source of strength that she never knew she had. He didn't care how awful this came across as, but the death of her husband was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Although, Ed should just be happy that walker got to him before Daryl did. When he watched her take the axe to her now dead husband, that was the moment he really started to notice her. Sure he'd seen her around but not like this. He saw her strength, the potential she had to help out the group. From that day on he kept a closer eye on her.

"What?" Carol looked a bit confused but she still kept a small smile. She had felt him staring at her, at first shrugging it off, but after awhile she started to wonder what was going on. He instantly looked away, a hint of blush spread across his cheeks,

"Nothin." He said with a gruff. All she could do was let out a laugh as she looked over at him. Now she was the one staring. His dark hair lay shaggily across his face just long enough that he would need to occasionally brush it out of his eyes. His crossbow was in hand but he gripped it loosely, his strong arms rested on the arms rest of the chair. Carol had always noticed Daryl, how could she not? He in her eyes was breath taking, not that she would ever admit it. As close as they had become she knew if she ever mentioned anything like that he'd grow uncomfortable and she wasn't prepared to lose him.

She knew she needed to look away. Surprisingly it took more than she thought to just look away. They resumed their comfortable silence as the sun finally disappeared from the sky. The stars came out and yet again Carol found herself staring up into the sky.

"Everything is just so breathtaking. It makes you almost forget it's the end of the world." Daryl just nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful." His voice was quiet but he didn't find himself looking to the sky as he said it, instead he was looking at Carol. She hadn't seemed to have heard him and he thanked whatever god was up there she didn't. He wasn't sure what had been going on with him, and he wasn't even sure if he was ready to figure it out, but whatever it was he didn't want it driving her away.

The temperature was dropping as the night went on. Although the cold didn't seem to affect him, he soon noticed Carol start to shiver.

"You don't have to stay up with me." Daryl spoke as he started to search for something to give her. Everything in him wanted her to stay, but he knew he shouldn't be selfish and let her suffer.

"I'm ok, really. Besides, I want to stay." The last part was just barely a whisper. "Did I really just say that?" She thought to herself as she searched for any kind of reaction from Daryl. "Maybe he didn't hear me." But of course just as that thought crossed her mind, a smile started to form on his face, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"She wants to stay." Before he could even realize it a smile found its way across his lips. He did his best to hide it, not wanting her to see how happy that actually made him. Lucky for him he had found a blanket and handed it to her,

"Suit yourself, but no complaining about being cold." Carol, still embarrassed at what she said, just took the blanket with a nod.

While Carol was busy fidgeting with the blanket Daryl moved his chair over closer to her, "For safety purposes of course." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself instead of just stating it. She hadn't seemed to really notice as Carol finally found herself comfortable again in the chair. Her mind drifted back to the day's events.

Rick thought it was for the best to give the prison to the people of Woodbury. With a missing governor everyone agreed it was safer to leave, although no one was necessarily ready to leave behind the place they had found themselves calling home. The decision was made to head towards the coast; it gave them lots of ground to cover, with so many miles in between they were bound to find another place to settle down in.

A sigh escaped her lips, "You think it'll be alright?" She was looking to him for some comfort. All she needed to know was that things were going to be ok no matter where they ended up. Looking away from the tree line, Daryl looks over to the woman beside him. With a deep breath he answered, "To be honest, I don't know. All I know is we are safer out there than here. We can handle walkers, but I'm not so sure about the governor."

He had never been real good at comforting or with words for that matter and by the look of fear still across her face he knew that he wasn't doing the best job right now. Something had to be done.

Daryl got up from his chair and moved to stand in front of her. Slowly he knelt down and took her hand in between his. He had been tense at first, giving him a moment to relax before speaking, "You know I ain't good with words or being all that comforting, but no matter what I'm always gonna be here. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

It was a simple explanation, but to her it was perfect. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes but she held them back knowing it would make him uncomfortable. The fear she felt soon vanished and she soon found herself smiling.

"That's all I needed to hear." She spoke and gave his hand a squeeze, "Thank you." With that Daryl found himself smiling right back at her, a genuine smile. He then got up and brought his chair right next to hers. Sitting down and taking one more look at her, he went back to watching the tree line.

A smile was still spread across Carol's face as she did the same. The idea of having someone like Daryl watching out for made her feel the safest she's ever been. She looked up to the sky again thinking how this night just what she needed and how it could not have been more perfect. That was until she felt him snake his hand into hers. "Now." She thought, "Everything is perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wish I could of updated sooner but I guess life has a different story. This chapter was more to just get a bit of background going in the story. Promise to keep moving forward in the chapters to come! I just want to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, it means so much to me. Hope you enjoy and please Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

"How does she do it?" He'd been thinking about it for hours now, but there was still no answer. Daryl looked down beside him. Carol sat there with her head on his shoulder, and was sleeping soundly. Her hand was still in his but with a much looser grip, but nonetheless she still chose to hold his hand.

She had fallen asleep not long after their little talk. He knew it wasn't much, and most people wouldn't have found it at all helpful, but somehow she did. There was so much he didn't understand about her. How she found comfort in him. How out of anyone in the group, she chose to be close with him. In his mind, nothing made sense.

Throughout their journey during the apocalypse he had given her several chances to run, he would have understood. In his eyes he was worthless, nothing more than some a piece of redneck trash. Yet she stayed with him, never failing to tell him all the things he wouldn't believe. That he was important, that he was an asset to the group, that he **was** worth something.

Daryl's mind drifted back to farm, to the day they lost…her. He couldn't even bring himself to say her name. Just the thought of it made his heart grow heavy. Watching what once that little girl stumble out of the barn as one of those _things_, it was something she didn't deserve.

The images still haunt him. The look on her face as she ran to the thing that was once her little girl. He swears some nights he can still hear her cries as Rick pulled the trigger, putting down Sophia once and for all.

After that all Daryl wanted to do was comfort the now grieving mother, but he couldn't. Whenever he looked at Carol all he felt was guilt. He had promised to find Sophia and had failed her.

That's when he decided it was best he left. What good was he if he couldn't even keep a damn promise? As the days passed by he drifted farther and farther away from the group. He wanted it to be that when he left, no one would even think twice. Carol though, had different plans.

Every day she would come over to his make shift camp and did everything she could to convince him not to leave. The guilt though was eating him away.

He had said some nasty things, and there is not a day that goes by he regrets them. He had been so harsh to her; it was the only thing he thought that would get her to stop. All he wanted to do was disappear away from these people without being noticed, but with the things she said to him, that she couldn't lose him too. He knew at that point he'd have to do something to make her see he was nothing. That is why he had been so terrible to her.

The day before the farm got overrun he had been sitting by his bike making more arrows for his crossbow. It was about mid afternoon and he had made the decision to leave that night. He had been pushing it aside for too long, it was time.

To be honest he was prepared to go off and live the rest of his life alone. It had been how his father always said it would be anyways.

As he was finishing off his last arrow the sound of quiet footsteps approached him. He sighed, knowing that he needed to tell her. She was the only one that would actually care. Before she could even speak Daryl beat her to the punch, "I'm leaving tonight and that's that. There's nothing you can do."

His eyes focused entirely at the ground, he was in no way ready to see her cry, again. There were a few moments of silence before she spook.

"Daryl." It was quiet and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "I said I made up my", "Shut up and let me finish." She cut him off; a bit of anger was in her voice. He had been taken back by it, never had she been angry towards him. So he kept his mouth shut, he could at least hear her out.

She took a deep breath and continued; "Now I know you're ready to leave and you have been for awhile, but you're wrong. The people here care about you! You seem to be the only sane one out here now with Shane going psych and Rick caught up in Lori and the baby. We need you, I need you."

The last part had caught him off guard. Sure every time she told him to stay she had talked about everyone in general. This had been the first time she said something about herself directly.

"Why the hell you need me? I ain't anything special." He spoke with his own kind of anger, trying to scare her away. But there she stood, keeping a good eye on him as he felt the stare burn into the side of him.

She chuckled, causing his head to shoot up, looking at her for the first time during the conversation. "The fuck you laughing at woman?" He was growing frustrated.

"You and all this bullshit. I'm sick and tired of hearing that you ain't worth anything when in reality it's the complete opposite. Daryl look at you! In the short time we've been at the farm you've gone out and nearly killed yourself to find my little girl who ended up being here the entire time. You did more for her then than her father ever did in her lifetime! Then there was everything you did for me. You comforted me, gave me hope again about finding her. Hell when you gave me that Cherokee rose, I felt hope for the first time since I married Ed. And how about all the things you do for the group? You protect us, go on runs, and with all the hunting you do we actually have some food to eat. I swear without you this group has nothing. And even if that weren't true without you, I would have nothing."

Daryl was speechless. There were just no words. All this time he thought she didn't really seem to care for him, just felt sorry and gave him a friend. Everything that she just said though proved him wrong.

Did someone other than a Dixon, care for a Dixon? It sounded crazy, unbelievable really, but his proof that it was true stood right in front of him.

He looked up, searching her eyes for any sign of dishonesty but found none. Slowly he stood up and faced her. Cautiously he took a step closer to her, "You're making a big deal about me staying, why?"

He spoke quietly; his eyes fixed on the ground but looked to her as she answered, "Because you're the one thing in this world that I actually care about." She stood firm, confident in her answer. She had found no shame in the fact that she indeed cared for him.

Taking another step closer to her he spoke once more, "Ok. I'll stay." Carol had smiled so brightly she had practically been glowing. She then ran to him throwing her arms around him in excitement.

He hadn't expected any of it, and at the sudden contact he instantly tensed up unsure of what to do. He pushed the thoughts of running away, and even though he was still a bit tense he slowly wrapped his arms around her torso.

"This isn't so bad." He remembered thinking as they stood there. He felt his heart start to flutter as he looked at the woman who was wrapped up in his arms, "Maybe I could get used to this." With that he smiled, not realizing what he just got himself into.

Daryl was soon brought back to reality as he felt the woman move beside him. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around him bicep as if she wanted to make sure he couldn't leave.

There was a slight smile on her lips as she slept and he found it hard not to smile himself. He never thought that someone like her would even think twice about him, but he had to admit he was happy she did. He knew that Carol stirred up feelings inside of him that he was scared of, but he wasn't going to let them get in the way of the first good thing in his life. They could live the rest of their lives being just friends and he wouldn't care, as long as she was in his life, safe and alive, he knew he was blessed.

Looking again to the woman beside him, he couldn't help to think she was beautiful. Carol had done more that day at the farm then just keep him from running off, she had kept him from missing out at the one thing in life that made him happy.

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky and he knew she would wake soon. They had a big day ahead of them; today they would be leaving the prison. They were leaving their home.

Looking down once more he whispered, "I promise to keep you safe." He knew she couldn't hear him but he needed to say it. She didn't move, still fast asleep. "Thank you for making me so damn happy." Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to say it to her awake; he was terrible at showing feelings. Carol did make him happy though, and he hoped that one day he'd find the courage to actually tell her that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I first want to apologize for not updating sooner. I've made it a personal goal from this point on to make more time for writing chapters and updating. Second I want to thank everyone who has been following/favoriting/reviewing the story. Just reading it means the world to me but you guys make it even better by taking it the next step further. Thank you so much. **

**I know a whole lot isn't going on right now but I'm trying to keep them in Character. We wouldn't have fallen in love with these two if they had been different! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead doe not belong to me.**

"Thanks for making me so damn happy." The words repeated in her mind like a broken record.

Of course she had heard him, but instead of saying anything back she just nuzzled a bit more into his shoulder. Was there anything she really needed to say? Besides, she didn't want to embarrass him. Daryl was starting to finally open up, and there was no way she was taking any chances of risking him to close back up. She couldn't help but smile though. It was a simple phrase, but it warmed her body to the core.

"Maybe." She thought, "Maybe there is a chance he has feelings for me too." With that Carol drifted back to sleep, a smile still spread across her face.

"Carol." He spoke just above a whisper. Daryl was trying not to startle her but he knew that she needed to wake up. It was now late morning and they had already stayed an extra hour on watch.

In this world you sleep when you can and he just couldn't seem to find it in him to wake up her peaceful form. The others though were starting to wake and pack the cars, and he knew that if he waited any longer they would come looking for them. He may have come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for her, but he was still Daryl Dixon. Public display of affection isn't exactly something they were known for.

He let out a grunt. She was still fast asleep. "Come on woman. It's time to get up." He spoke a little louder and gave her shoulder a slight nudge. Soon enough she started to stir, letting out a slight groan.

"Five more minutes." Her voice was groggy with sleep. Daryl didn't know why but this caused him to slightly smile.

"Even when she is half asleep she's adorable_." _ He immediately cursed himself for thinking that and quickly brought himself back down to the situation. "Come on hun you gotta get up."

"Did I just really call her hun? The hell am I doing?" He must have looked as confused as he felt because he was again brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a stifled laugh.

"The hell you laughing at?" Daryl had wanted to sound angry but he could already feel his lips start to tug upward and he knew that there was just no use. He could never really be mad at her. "Come on woman if we don't get back to the group they'll up and leave without us."

Carol finally calmed down but kept her smile right where it is.

"Fine I'll get up. But you have to carry me." She didn't know if it was from what she had heard Daryl say or the fact that she slept better last night then she had in forever but she woke in a good mood.

All he had in response to her little tease was a grunt and a shake of his head. Carol found herself laughing again but it didn't last long because the next thing she knew Daryl was up out of his chair and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Daryl put me down!" She was hitting him on his back while he gradually made his way down the tower. "You said you wanted me to carry you, so here ya go." She could hear his smirk in his voice. Carol crossed her arms. "This isn't funny."

"You're right." He spoke. "It's fucking hilarious." And with that Daryl started to laugh. It was a real laugh, one she rarely got to hear. With that she stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt something as beautiful, and hopeful, as his laugh.

So she let him carry her, I guess it wasn't so bad having him be the one to wrap an arm around her. Carol knew how Daryl struggled with any form of physical contact, it was who he is. She didn't really mind, but she did always try and take in the moments when he did let his walls fall, even if it is just for a moment.

The time, although, passed to quickly. They had now arrived at the front entrance of the prison and Carol knew exactly what would happen next, he would close up again. Now she knew that back in the beginning it was much worse, and that he has in his own way started to open up to these people, but he still shut things out. The side of him she had grown to know would almost go away. She would almost think it completely went away if it weren't for the subtle signs that he gave showing her that it was still there, it was just being shy.

"Alright you gots to get down now, we're here." She just nodded at his words and slowly felt her feet rest once again back on the ground. "Thanks for carrying me." There was some serious sarcasm in her voice, but her eyes still showed a bit of gratitude. It may not have been what she was thinking of when she said it, but he did technically still carry her.

"That'll teach you to walk with your own feet." He spoke with his signature smirk on his face. Daryl then realized how close they actually were. Not so close that they were touching, but he knew there could be more than an inch or two between them. His arm was still securely around her waist and he was in no hurry to move it.

She was looking at him, her big blue eyes staring right back into his. She wore a smile on her face even though she was supposed to be upset with him. Her smile always made his heart flutter, just like when she had hugged him when he agreed to stay. "Maybe if I could just lean in.." but before Daryl could think any further the doors to the prison opened and none other than Rick steps out.

"Oh hey guys, I was just about to come get you. Anyone on watch?"

"Don't think so." Was all Daryl could say as he awkward took a step away from Carol and dropping his arm back down to his side.

"Don't need Rick getting any ideas, not now." Daryl thought as Rick began to speak again,"Alright then I guess I'll head up. Everyone is inside getting packed up and ready to go. We need to be heading out within the hour; don't want to be caught without shelter during the night. Get yourselves ready and once everyone is set come get me and we'll get going." Both of them just nodded, and with that Rick turned to go take watch in the tower.

"I guess we're really leaving." There was that sadness again in her voice, god how much he hated it.

"Hey." He said facing her once more, "Ain't gonna let anything happen to ya. Promise." Now she was once again smiling her perfect smile, and without him really noticing what was going on, she hugged him by surprise. This time though, he wasn't as tense. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

Daryl and Carol finally made their way inside, going their separate ways to help out the group, but always kept within eye sight of each other. With everything going on you'd think that the prison would have been in complete chaos, but it was actually quite the opposite.

Hershel was packing up all the medical supplies with some help from Carl. Beth was mainly taking care of Judith, preparing bottles and diaper bags for the road. Maggie and Michonne were packing up belongs and anything she found in the cells. Glen was helping load the cars along with Daryl, and Carol found herself packing up all the food and water. There was not a lot of conversation but everyone was working efficiently despite them all not wanting to leave.

Daryl spent his entire time keeping his eye on Carol. He did what he could to not make it obvious, but from time to time when he looked to her, he saw her big blue eyes looking right back. He knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. I guess he finally figured out what they meant by finding something to live for. That is what she became to be, someone he'd do anything to protect and survive for.

With the cars loaded and the sun creeping higher into the sky, they all knew there was nothing left for them to do but leave. Rick had gone over to Tyreese and his people who had decided to stay with the others from Woodbury.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Although Rick already knew the answer, he still felt the need to ask just one more time.

"We need to stay with our people and keep the Governor off your trail. We'll be fine. When this is all over and this Apocalypse is just a horrible memory I promise to buy you a drink as a thanks for all you've done for us." Tyreese had finished with a smile and Rick quickly returned one. "I'll have to take you up on that offer." And with that Rick gave the man a hug farewell. "Stay alive." Was his finally words as he turned to head back to his group, he knew it was time they left.

Carol had been putting the last of her stuff in the back of the car when Daryl had come up behind her. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since coming in from watch. Before Rick had found them, all she could do was think about how close they had been. How the smell of the Earth practically radiated off of him, and his eyes. His eyes were nothing like she'd ever seen before. They were blue like dark water and as if every time she looked to them she felt as though she was lost at sea. All she could really think was how did someone become so perfect.

"Hey." She greeted him with a small smile but she found Daryl staring down towards the ground.

"Hey. Um I was wondering… Would you wanna ride on the bike with me? I mean if you wanna.." He found himself rambling. It's not like it's the first time she rode with him, why was he so nervous?

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." And with that Daryl found his nerves finally starting to calm down. He let out a small smile feeling a sigh of relief with her answer. As much as he likes to think he knows her, he sometimes isn't always sure. He then motioned her to follow him to the bike. Rick was closing up his car with Carl and Michonne as Glen did the same with Maggie, Hershel and Beth.

Daryl got onto the bike and soon felt Carol do the same as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Carol had secretly been always thankful for that bike. It gave her the excuse to hold onto him and keep him as close as possible. She didn't care how stupid it was to ride a motorcycle during the zombie apocalypse, she loved that thing. As Tyreese and the others opened the gates Daryl looked back to give her one last reassuring look.

"Where ever we go you stay close to me." She simply nodded into his back at his statement. There was no one else she'd rather be by. He turned himself forward and kick started the bike. Carol snuggled herself into his back as she felt the bike start to move. This was goodbye to what had become home to them for so long, but the beginning of their journey to find their new place to call home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying the story. Like always it means a lot to me that you have been reading! I am always open to suggestions, comments, or concerns. I love hearing your feedback and it gives me a better idea of what I should do for my next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows, I hope they keep coming! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead **

They had been driving for a few hours now. The late afternoon sun was beating down on them and all Carol wanted was to find a place to hold down for the night. She was tired, thirsty, and uncomfortable from the heat. The only reason she was still finding any of this tolerable was that this was her excuse to be so close to Daryl.

It meant she was able to wrap her arms around him and hold on tight. She could lean her head against his back without any questioning looks or worrying of him getting uncomfortable. That was really the reason why she liked the bike so much, because nothing stopped her from doing what she always wanted. Carol looked to sun seeing they still had a few more hours of sunlight meaning they'd be driving for some time yet. She once again nuzzled herself against his back, and drifted back to her thoughts, she listened to his heartbeat. It was soft and steady, soothing her as it reminded her that he was alive and right there with her.

Daryl never wanted this ride to end. He would never admit it, but that didn't make it less true. The feeling of her holding on to him made his heart soar. It just felt so perfect. With that he smiled to himself, "she's perfect." He thought as they sped down the abandoned road. It didn't matter if he was smiling like an idiot, no one could see him anyways.

That's what Carol did to him though, made him smile like an idiot and gave him that weird feeling inside that he just didn't understand. This woman was most likely going to be the death of him, but he didn't really seem to care. Merle was probably laughing at him from beyond the grave by how soft he'd become, but that didn't seem to bug him. Merle was gone, and not a day goes by that he doesn't miss him, but he also had nothing to hold him back from staying close to the one thing in life he had left to care about, Carol. He could only hope she didn't come to her senses and realize he wasn't anything special. She had somehow stuck by him this long; he just hoped it stays that way.

After about another hour of driving Rick signaled for everyone to pull over. Both Daryl and Carol were upset by the fact that their beloved drive was over, but of course neither would be showing any kind of feelings towards it. As they were coming to a stop Carol tightened her arms around him for a brief moment, letting herself take him in one last time before having to get off the bike. If Daryl had noticed he hadn't seemed to care and she had been grateful.

When they finally came to a complete stop he placed his hand over hers and slowly helped her off the bike. She gave him a small smile and he of course returned it before they headed off to join the group. They walked in silence but were side by side, occasionally having their arms brush against each other. To everyone else they wouldn't have even have really noticed the accidental contact, but to them each touch would sent shocks through their bodies, leaving both with the want for each other's touch.

Once they were with the group Rick began to speak, "There is a small town a couple miles north of here. It's in a remote location so there shouldn't be as many walkers. We can gather what supplies we need for the night and then find a place to settle down in for the night. In the morning we'll see what other supplies we can gather."

Everyone was happy with the decision and mostly couldn't wait to find a place they could hold up in for the next night or two. The last few days had been stressful on all of them, and having a semi decent place to stay would give them a chance to relax a little. You could call it recollecting themselves if you wanted. With that everyone moved back to their vehicles to head towards the small town.

Carol found herself once again wrapping her arms tightly around his torso causing Daryl to once again find a big goofy smile on his face as they sped away.

It had only taken them a half hour or so to reach the town. "When Rick said small I didn't think he meant it so literally." Daryl thought as he rolled the bike up to entrance. There was one street. It had a small pharmacy, a clothing store, grocery store, and the rest must have been bars or something. The streets were empty, and they hadn't seen a walker since a few miles before they stopped. It had made him feel a little uneasy.

"I guess who ever lived here really hated people seeming as there must have been very few of them." Carol said over the dying engine. He snorted, "Hell they all packed up left before the apocalypse and that's **if **anyone actually lived here." That caused her to laugh, oh how he loved that laugh.

"Stop it. Dixons don't love laughs." He mentally scolded himself. Thankfully Beth came up to them, "Daryl, Rick wants you to help collect supplies, and Carol could you help me out with Judith?" Daryl just nodded but Carol smiled and spook, "Of course. Just give me a minute and I'll be right over." Beth simply smiled in return, and then turned to walk away. Daryl was just about to walk off and find Rick but Carol quickly grabbed his arm, "Be careful." His arm tingled from her touch, "Always am." He muttered. She must have been happy with that answer because she smiled and turned to leave.

He didn't quite know how the next part happened, but his bet was that his body was moving faster than his mind. Instead of letting her hand fall from his arm he gripped it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. He then whirled her around and brought her close into his version of a hug.

His arms wrapped loosely around her as he waited for his whole body to tense from the contact. The thing was, it never happened. He stayed relaxed as the small woman responded and wrapped her arms around him as well. Although he hadn't figured out how this all happened, he found himself soon not caring how it happened but happy that it did. His grip tightened around her, but was careful to not hurt her frail figure. "Be careful." He whispered.

"Nine lives remember?" He allowed a small smile to fall across his face. He released her, smile still in place. She smiled back and with that they both made their way to where they were needed. Each feeling a bit more comfortable with the others safety.

"Daryl and I will go check out the grocery store." Rick started off, "Glen and Maggie you take the pharmacy. If everything checks out have Hershel take a look at things inside. Once that's done we'll go make sure the clothing store is secure and we'll have the whole group look in there." They all just nodded in agreement; there wasn't much to say anyways.

The grocery store looked like it hadn't been touched in months. The windows were boarded up and there were cobwebs in every corner. Rick nodded for Daryl to open the door both prepared for whatever may be lurking inside. In one fluid motion the door was open and both were stepping in, weapons raised. Luckily the store was small but practically untouched. All the shelves were stocked with food, enough to last them a long time. They found at least two dozen tins of formula, some bottles and even a couple boxes of diapers. There was even some bathroom supplies and over the counter medicine. Both men looked at each other with awe, they had just struck gold.

Just as they were starting to fill their bags they heard a quiet moan. On the far side of the store was a walker. It was a tall male who must have been the owner of the store. It started stumbling over to them but it was obviously weak from not eating. Daryl, with ease, took out the walker with a single arrow. "I guess some people actually did live here." He spoke as he went to retrieve his arrow.

Rick and Daryl had decided to get the others to help them clear the grocery store. Glen had came and told them that the pharmacy was just as fully stocked as the grocery store and there had been no walkers. After looking into a few of the other random buildings they discovered that one had actually been a hunting shop. It had guns, plenty of ammo, and Daryl even found some arrows. He had also found another crossbow, but it had been too small for him. He had his own idea of what to do with it though and brought it back to where the other supplies were. There was a small gas station at the end of the street that had a backup generator for the pumps so they filled up all their vehicles and gas tanks. This one street town was soon becoming the greatest thing to happen for them.

They had all agreed once all the other shops had been cleared of what they needed they would go to the clothing store as a group. There had been so much supplies it had taken them longer than they had expected and it was now late afternoon. They decided they would make a quick stop in the clothing store and then come back in the morning for the rest of the supplies.

The clothing store had been just like the pharmacy, stocked and only one walker. As she entered the small store with everyone Carol found herself looking to make sure Daryl was there. She quickly found him next to Rick and she let out a small sigh of relief. Sending him a quick smile, and getting a nod in return, she focused on looking for clothes they'd need. There had been a baby section in which Beth and she took upon to look in for Judith.

"So" Beth began to speak, "What's going on with you and Daryl? Are you guys together yet?" Carol just laughed. Beth must be missing the drama of high school. "There's nothing going on, and what do you mean by yet?" That part had left Carol a little confused.

"It's so obvious that he has feelings for you. He's just too… Well he's too Daryl." Beth couldn't help but laugh at her own statement. Carol, although, just shook her head. "We're just good friends, that's how it's always going to be."

"Whatever you say." Beth half sang as she walked over to join her sister. Carol was laughing to herself again. "What am I ever going to do with that girl?" she thought. But then something else crossed her mind, "What if."

Daryl had never been a fan of shopping. Not that this was exactly shopping but it was their version of it. He was perfectly happy with his few clothes he had and didn't see the point in carrying around more than he already had. Of course that was back when it was just him and Merle. Now he actually lived with people who might care that he hadn't changed in a week. So there he was, rummaging through clothes, hating every second of it.

He had grabbed a couple new flannel shirts, mentally noting to cut off the sleeves of a few. He managed to find two new pairs of jeans a pair of shorts for the warmer months, along with some new boxers. Lord knows those would be needed. There had been a black t-shirt and some sweatpants that he took for sleeping in. "Might as well grab a couple more since they're here." He may have not been really into clothes, he knew it would be nice to have something comfortable to sleep in.

As he was shoving the last of his findings into his bag something caught his eye. To the left of him across the aisle was some sort of jewelry area. Sitting there was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a single flower charm on it. He moved quickly to retrieve it, no one needed to see that he was in a jewelry section. Once back to his original spot he took a closer look at the necklace. It was nothing complex, just the chain and the charm, but the charm is what had caught his eye. He couldn't tell for sure from a distance but now his assumption was confirmed. The small flower at the end of that necklace was in fact a Cherokee Rose. "Carol." He thought.

"Whatcha doin little brother? You thinking of giving that lil' darling that trinket you got there? Damn boy when you become such a pussy?" Daryl groaned. Even from beyond the grave Merle is still given him shit. He just decided to ignore him. Merle was gone, he can't do anything about the decisions he makes now.

Daryl wasn't quite sure what he wanted to decide about this necklace. Should he give it to her? Or would that scare her off? He couldn't afford her to run off. He needed her more than he was willing to admit, and the thought of him scaring her off made him frown. "Alright everybody lets head back to the vehicles; we need to find a place to settle down in before it gets too dark." Rick spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Running out of time Daryl decided to just take the necklace with him. Whether he was going to give it to her or not was still undecided, but there wasn't any harm in taking it with just in case.

The cars were loaded and they decided to head back to the old cabin they found a just outside the small town. When Daryl reached the bike he had found her already there leaning up against it. "Find anything good?" She said as he came into her view. He just shrugged, trying to act normal as he approached her. The necklace was securely placed in his pocket and it had become almost like a mission to make sure he kept it safe and out of view. "More or less." He finally responded. "Actually" he spoke once more, "I got ya something." Curiosity filled her face as she waited for an explanation. "Get ready hun, I got a crossbow with your name written all over it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got to say, a little proud of myself right now for updating twice in one week. I'm trying to get as much writing in as possible right now because on Sunday I'm leaving for vacation. I promise the first thing I'll do when I get back is update! Like always I want to say thank you to everyone for reading my story. To all the ones who have followed/favorite/reviewed, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all mean the world to me!  
I want to give a special shout out to LaurenEmilyxx. I got the idea of this chapter from her so thank you!  
As always please review/favorite/follow, I'm always looking for feedback, but most importantly, just keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

The cabin ended up being bigger than expected. There were two full bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a finished basement, a kitchen and even a small family room with a couch. The sun was setting by the time they got there, so to make things easier everyone just unloaded what they'd use for the night. Rick opted for first watch but was quickly shot down by Michonne. "You've done enough, rest." Is all she said before heading out to the porch for watch.

Just looking at the faces of one another you could tell that exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how tired everyone was. Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glen decided to take the basement having the most people. Rick claimed the bedroom closest to the porch for himself and his kids. If he couldn't be on watch he at least wanted to be close in case something was to happen. That of course, left Daryl and Carol.

"I'll take the couch." It was as simple as that. He knew he would never live with himself if he took away a chance of her actually sleeping comfortably. That came rarely now, and there was no way she would talk him out of it. "No!" she protested, "You deserve to sleep in an actual bed way more than I do. Take it."  
"Don't deserve nothin. Slept on worse anyways." He was really hoping she'd just take his kind gesture; they don't exactly come around often.

With that Carol just sighed in defeat. She was too drained, emotionally and physically, to fight anymore. "Fine. You have to put your stuff in my room then, don't need you tripping over it in the night." He just grunted in response, trying to cover up the sly smile of success on his face. Grabbing his bag he followed her to the bedroom. It was small, only having a queen bed and a small dresser in the corner. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom, you can change out here if you'd like." Receiving a quick nod from him she disappeared into the bathroom. It was only a half bathroom, but at this point she didn't find herself complaining. She changed into her pajama shorts and a tank top, making a mental note to get some warmer pajamas when they went back to town tomorrow. Once finished she headed back into the bedroom but soon found herself dead in her tracks.

She had only opened the door slightly but it allowed her to see just as clearly what stood only a few feet away. There stood Daryl, back facing her, shirtless. Carol was able to see every muscle in his back in fine detail. They were toned from years of hard labor, and soon she found herself staring. She could have stared at them all day but soon something else was catching her eye, his scars. Dark lines danced down his back, each with their own story, and from what she could tell, they weren't happy ones. Now she knew Daryl well enough that if he caught her right now, it would all be over. Quickly she re-shut the door, but upon opening it again she made sure that he knew she was coming. "Hey if you need the bathroom it's all yours." He whipped around as panic filled his eyes, but she knew better than to acknowledge it. "Well?" she spoke again as if everything was normal. "Nah. I'm fine, thanks." She watched as he relaxed when he realized she hadn't seen anything, or so he thought. As much as she wanted to ask, to hold him as he told her his story, she knew she couldn't. "He'll tell you when he's ready." Is all she thought.

"Alright I'm gonna head off then." He didn't really know what else to say, or do for that matter. When she walked out of the bathroom he had practically torn the shirt as he turned around. There was no way in hell he was letting her see those scars. He didn't want her pity; although something told him she wouldn't pity him. She most likely had her own scars from her deadbeat of an ex-husband, but that doesn't mean he was ready for her to see his own. "Night Daryl." is all she said. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. She didn't say it with hatred or disgust like he grew up with. No, she said it with happiness, and gratitude. Mostly though, it was acceptance. The couch he'd claimed wasn't the most comfortable thing, but he wasn't complaining. A place to sleep other than the floor was fine by him. Setting his crossbow against the wall he finally went to lie down. To his surprise he wasn't as tired as the others. So he laid there, reflecting back on everything that had happened like he always did. This little group from Atlanta, the very group he was going to _rob_ in the beginning, had now become his family. Would he ever admit that? Hell no. He would how ever do whatever it takes to protect them. These people were nothing like the ones he grew up with. Growing up, where ever he went, he got dirty looks. That's what it meant being a Dixon. They thought of him as trouble and kept their distance not wanting anything to do with him. Those people wouldn't have thought twice if he disappeared or even died for that matter, but this group, they cared. They actually gave a damn if he lived or not. The one of course to give the biggest damn was the little woman sleeping a mere fifteen feet away. Gradually, he was finding himself being perfectly fine with that. He was just hoping she wasn't planning on backing out anytime soon. She was stuck with him whether she liked it or not. Back on the farm when she had convinced him to stay he had made a pact with himself. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he was going to keep her alive no matter what. "Till death do us part." he laughed at his thoughts. "You sound like your marrying the damn woman. Now shut up and get some sleep."

Daryl had been laying there for what he guessed was two hours now when he realized something, he _really_ needed to use the bathroom. "Shit." He breathed. He remembered he needed to way back when he was in Carol's room, but with the scar scare he bolted before he had the chance to recollect himself. Now he was sitting here not really sure of what to do. He wasn't about to barge into the Rick's room or the basement, he didn't exactly feel like getting shot tonight. He thought about just going outside, but Michonne was out there and he was already uneasy around her. That of course left him with one option. "She did offer." He thought as he got off the couch.

Being a hunter it was easy for his to move around quietly. He found the whole situation quite embarrassing, and all he wanted was it to be over with. Everything was dark, but his eyes had adjusted by now and was able to make out the at least the outline of everything. Once inside the room he'd at least have moonlight from the window to help guide him. He entered the room cautiously, feeling a little proud of himself for not running into anything yet. The room had a dim lighting from the moon shining in from the window. Looking forward he saw Carol. She was curled up in the middle of the bed. Her pale skin shined in the moonlight and her face looked peaceful, like she had nothing to worry about anymore. She was absolutely breath taking. Somehow this woman was breaking down the walls he spent so many years building, and that scared him, but it also excited him. Letting her in was a challenge, but every time he pushed just a bit harder to let her in, he always felt so much better when he did. He knew some walls were going to be tougher to get through, but he was really hoping she would someday get through them all.

It had been several minutes before Daryl realized he was standing in her room, in the middle of the night, staring at her sleep. He just felt flat out creepy with that, so he quickly made his way to the bathroom. After taking care of the sole reason he even got up from the beat up couch he called his, he started to leave the small bedroom. Before exiting the room he took one last look at her. He really couldn't get over how beautiful she was, inside and out.

Daryl turned to leave but didn't even get a step in before she heard the soft whimper from behind him. Turning once more to face the sleeping form, he stared at her curiously. "Sophia." He heard her whisper, instantly feeling his heartbreak. Carol soon started to thrash around in the bed. "Sophia" she cried out again. He needed to wake her up. Moving fast, he made his way to the side of the bed. "Carol, wake up. It's just me." He spoke as he softly shook her shoulder. Her eyelids snapped open and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Shh its ok. It's me, you're alright." He spoke again trying to calm her down.

There were tears threatening to fall but she was doing a good job at holding them back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She found him to chuckle at her statement. "Woman you're the one having a nightmare and you still apologizing? That ain't right." She felt a small smile form but it quickly fell when she started to recall the nightmare.

Daryl had noticed her facial expression change, but didn't quite know what to do about it. He knew she needed comforting, but he wasn't exactly an expert on it. Like hell though was he going to sit there and do nothing. She was sitting up by now so he sat down across from her and brought her legs into his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he gave her an encouraging nod to go ahead and talk about it if she needed to.

Taking a deep breath she began, "It was Sophia. We were walking through the woods when all of a sudden we were surrounded by walkers. She just took off and they all followed her. For some reason I was so much slower than any of them. By the time I caught up they had gotten to her." Tears were reforming in her eyes, a few slipping down her cheek. "It felt so real. Like I was reliving her death again." Her voice was a bit shaky now but she couldn't help it. The images of her daughter filled her head and at this point she was on the brink of breaking down.

Daryl just let her talk as he drew small circles on her back. He wanted to give her advice, but he had none. Then he thought of something. Moving off the bed he went over to his things. "What are you doing?" she said wearily. Had she scared him off and was now taking his things back to where he was sleeping? Had she really just ruined everything? All those thoughts were shot down when he made his way back to the bed. He still hadn't spoken but she could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Daryl?" she gave him a questioning look.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knew though that if he could get the right words to come out, this would be just what she needed. "Turn around and close your eyes." His voice was quiet that was mainly though so he could hide how nervous he was. Still not really sure of what was going on she sent him one more questioning look, but when he didn't say anything else she just obeyed. His hands were shaking as he moved closer to her. "Damn it Dixon pull yourself together!" He scolded himself as he took out the necklace from his hand and unclasped it. He had fumbled with it a bit, but he soon placed it around her neck, speaking once more. "You remember what I told you about the Cherokee Rose?" She nodded and soon opened her eyes to look down at what he had placed around her neck. "Now I told you that one had blossomed for your little girl, and I still find that to be true. You did everything you could for her, and I'm sure she's damn proud of ya for making it so far. I want you to have this so you can remind yourself of that. To bring you hope again."

Carol was speechless. She just couldn't believe that this was the same man that a year ago he wouldn't have shown any kind of emotion. His only instinct was to survive. Lately though, he was allowing himself to be open. To show emotion even if it made him uncomfortable. "Thank you." She whispered looking down at the necklace. It was simple but meaningful, and it was absolutely perfect.

"Ain't nothing." He felt himself blushing. This whole giving gifts thing was new to him, but then again a lot of this stuff was new to him. She reached out to touch his arm, and his skin burned from the contact. "Really Daryl, this is the nicest thing anyone ever given me. I love it." Now he was smiling. He'd done something right but most importantly, he made her happy. They sat there for a few moments before she spoke again, "Would you mind staying up for a bit with me? Just to talk. I need to distract myself."

"Sure why not, wide awake now anyways." He said nudging her with his elbow. She just glared at him but moved to lie back down, patting the side next to her signaling him to lie down with her. He happily accepted the offer; he'd rather lie down than sit up anyways. "Alright Dixon what's your favorite color?" she started off with. "Are you serious? It's the end of the world and we're still ask these questions?"  
"Yep! Now answer." Daryl found himself shaking his head, "There ain't no winning with you. " she smiled. "Nope, now come on, what is it?"  
"Green." He answered. "and yours?"  
"Easy." She began, "Red." And that's what they did for the next hour. Asking simple questions, never bringing up anything from their past that would cause too much sadness. It was their way of getting to know one another better without hitting any rough spots. Nothing complex, just simple conversation.

Carol had fallen asleep but Daryl found himself not wanting to leave, so he didn't. If she asked he'd just say he had fallen asleep too. Yeah, maybe it was weird but he liked having her close. Closing his eyes he listened to her breathing. It was steady and soothing, and soon he found his eyelids growing heavy. "You got it bad." He thought to himself. He just smirked. "Yeah, maybe I do." he thought back. For all he knew, maybe he was starting to like these weird feelings. The only thing he knew for sure right now was that in this moment, he was happy. "Yeah, I go it bad." was his last thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! All the feedback I've been getting from this story is amazing. I love you all so much and this means the world to me. Sadly I'm leaving for vacation today and won't be able to update. I couldn't leave without giving you guys one more chapter! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as my others. With leaving I rushed a bit but I think it didn't turn out to bad. I just recently watched The Boondock Saints movies and I have to say, they were amazing! Highly recommend watching them! They of course star our lovely Norman Reedus :) This chapter was inspired by the movies, if you have already seen them you will know what I'm talking about. If not, please go out and watch them! Please review/favorite/follow, because I am always looking for feedback! Promise the first thing I do when I get back is update :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead or the Boondock Saints**

Dawn appeared once again and Carol found herself up as she always was. She didn't remember falling asleep, but it looked like she wasn't getting many answers from Daryl because he was fast asleep right next to her.

"Did he choose to say?" she wondered. "No. that's ridiculous. This is Daryl were talking about! He doesn't exactly do closeness." But there he was. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't help but wonder. He had her doing that a lot lately. Wondering if he let her touch his arm a few seconds longer than he should. Or if maybe he wasn't constantly watching her because he was protecting her, but because he _wanted_ to look at her. If maybe, just maybe, the feelings were mutual. With that thought she took the chance to look at the beloved redneck.

He wasn't lying on his back anymore like he had been last night. Now he was on his side facing her. His face looked so peaceful. There was no worry or anger, just a peaceful expression. He even had a slight smile on his face. Was she staring? Maybe a little, but she didn't care. It was nice to see him so calm for once. Although she soon realized it had been a solid fifteen minutes.

"I guess I should get up." She thought. With a sigh she started to move off the bed. It seems though that not even a sleeping Daryl would let her out of his sights. In one fluid motion he wrapped an arm across her waist and pulled her slightly into his chest, somehow still fast asleep. Carol at this point didn't even know where to begin on how to get out of this one. He had a hell of a grip on her, tightening a bit every time she tried to move. She had to face the facts; she was trapped in the redneck. A smirk appeared on her lips; maybe it wasn't so bad being wrapped up in the man. How often did she get to lie in bed with a man she _actually _cared about? Not sense Ed turned into a mean old bastard that's for sure. Would Daryl be thirty different shades of red when he finally woke up? Definitely, but she knew she could make sure he knew things were alright and that there was no reason to push away.

She felt the necklace laying across her chest. There was no way he actually realized how much that actually meant to her. No one had ever given her something with so much meaning before. It brought her so much joy, happiness, and hope. He always told her he was never good with words, but somehow he always knows exactly what to say.

Now she found herself listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and steady from sleep and she found it soothing. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened once more bringing her even closer, if that was possible. It was almost like he was scared she'd disappear, that he would lose her. Even in his sleep he drove her nuts. She was doing all she could to hide her feelings for him, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day. So she had to embrace these rare moments, taking them in fully knowing that they won't last forever. Soon her eyelids began to grow heavy, "A few more hours wouldn't hurt." With that thought she drifted off back to sleep, feeling safer than she had in a very long time.

The sun seemed to shine right into his eyes, even though they were still closed. It must have been mid morning when he woke which for him is much later than normal. Usually he would have been up hours ago and most likely coming back from his morning hunt.

"What the hell happened?" he thought. Then it all came back to him. Her crying in bed over Sophia, how she told him to stay and talk, her falling asleep and then him choosing to stay. How he had given her the necklace. Had that been a good idea? Or did he just seriously screw up? His mind was racing until he finally came to realize something; he wasn't lying on his back anymore. No now he was on his side, facing her, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She was buried into his chest, but thankfully still asleep.

"What the fuck is going on?" He was in a full on panic at this point. He shouldn't be doing this. It's not right and he knew that. If it was so wrong, why did he find it so right? He was laying in bed with a woman, and not just any woman, a woman he actually had feelings for. Never in his lifetime had he been able to do this. Pa always made sure to let him know how worthless he was, that no one would ever love him, and he believed him. Was that changing? He didn't know for sure. Right then and there he decided to enjoy what was happening, and he wasn't going to let himself worry until she woke up.

Sadly for Daryl it didn't last very long. Not even a half hour later he started to hear her breathing speed up. He knew she was waking up, and that this was the moment of truth. He didn't let go of her, just loosened his grip, and waited.

Carol had woken up but refused to open her eyes. She didn't want this to be over, not yet. How much longer could she get away with it? "Mornin sunshine, not wanting to get up I see." Daryl had broken the silence. "What's with the pet names lately? And where am I getting all the confidence?" he thought to himself. "Just gonna have to roll with it I guess."

Carol froze. Was he teasing her almost? "Maybe this won't go so badly." She thought. "Sorry I'm just comfortable." She spoke back.

"Was that because of me?" Daryl thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed. Guess I just passed out." He was starting to get a little nervous. "It's alright. I feel safer with you close anyways." Why did she say that? She was really aiming to get him to runaway. He just laughed though.

"We should probably get up, the others will probably be wondering where we are." Carol just groaned. "Let's not and say we did." Now he was laughing again. "Come on, I'll even help with breakfast." With one last groan Carol started to move from the bed.

Once out of bed she looked over at Daryl, who was still hadn't moved. "Come on sleeping beauty, you got some breakfast to cook." He snorted, "Alright but cooking ain't my specialty."

"Too bad!" she shot back as she exited the bedroom. Finally getting up, Daryl let a smirk play on his lips. "That went better than I thought." Was all he could think as he went to join the little woman in the kitchen.

Breakfast actually didn't turn out quite that bad. Sure Carol had to help him out a few times, but he was a quick learner. It had been served and now she was in the kitchen doing the dishes. When she was done she decided to go see if there was anything she could do outside.

The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze. It would have been a perfect day back when the dead stayed dead. Daryl was by Rick, most likely talking about getting more supplies from town. He gave her a quick nod, and then rejoined the conversation. Carol found herself needing to do something, so she started the laundry. There wasn't much since they had only been there one night, but it was still something for her to do. She had just finished hanging the wet clothes when Daryl made his way over to her.

"Rick, Michonne, and Glen are heading into town to get more supplies." He said. That had surprised her though, "I thought Rick would be taking you."

"He asked me to, but I told him I have to do something here." Now she was just confused. "And what would that be?" he didn't say anything, just motioned her to follow him. He gave a quick nod to Hershel before they went to the back of the house. Sitting behind the house was a small backyard surrounded by the forest. Carol still didn't know what was going on until they got a bit closer. Up against a tree was the crossbow he had given her. There was a bag of arrows to the right of it, and she could make out a target on one of the trees. "You're teaching me today!" she squealed. Carol practically knocked him over when she ran up and hugged him. "Hey it ain't nothin. Be kind of worthless if you didn't know how to use it." He loved how excited she was. It made he feel just a little bit proud of himself for making her happy.

The first thing he did was teach her how to load an arrow. She had a look of determination on her face and quickly picked up on everything. A hint of pride struck his heart, which only grew with every passing moment. Sooner than he thought she had mastered how to properly load her crossbow and now it was on to her stance.

He had wanted her to mimic his own but when she just couldn't seem to get it right, he stepped up behind her so he could fix it. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach he moved her body into a proper stance. He had to admit, she looked good with a crossbow. Pushing that thought aside, he started giving her instructions on how to shoot.

"Relax. You need to take aim and focus. When you think you're ready just pull the trigger." She paused for a moment and then took her first shot; it had missed the tree completely. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Hey it's alright. That was your first shot, try again." And so she did. Several times. Some arrows would miss the tree; some would hit just the outside of the target. With each shot she was growing more and more frustrated. "What if I can't do this?" she said. "What if I'm not supposed to help the group? Maybe Ed was right." She dropped her head. Carol knew that she wasn't supposed to think like that but she couldn't help it. It was hard for her not to feel practically worthless right now.

Surprisingly Daryl stayed remotely calm. Without a word he walked over to her and sat on the ground. He then patted the ground next to him as a signal for her to sit down. When she did he began speaking, "Now my pa, he wasn't the nicest guy. Did some stuff that gave us Dixons a bad name. Now before my ma, was a pretty nice lady. That was of course was when she was sober. When I was little she would always tell me that we need to protect the world of evil. That she did what she could to protect Merle and I from the evil of our dad, and that it was my job for when I was older to protect whatever family I had from all evils in the world. She then told me a prayer to recite every time I was faced with evil."

Daryl was getting nervous, he had never told anyone that story, and now he was about to tell her the one thing he positively shared with his mother. Taking a deep breath, he began the prayer, "And shepherds we shall be for thee my Lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, teeming with souls shall it be."

There was a stinging in his eyes but he couldn't cry, he needed continue. "The prayer is us making an oath to God that we will do all in our power to protect the world from wrong. Every time we face the evil in this world I recite this prayer, now I want you to do the same. Carol we need to protect this world, and I believe you have to strength to do so."

Now the tears were falling, and not just from Carol, but Daryl too. He had never been so open with someone, but he knew that this is what she needed to hear. "Daryl… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just promise me to keep that prayer close, it's gotten me through a lot and I want it to do the same for you. Now get up and shoot."

She looked to him before she got up, his eyes were red from tears but she wouldn't say anything. He had opened up to her more than she ever imagined he would. Taking her stance one last time she loaded her crossbow.

"And shepherds we shall be for thee my Lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, teeming with souls shall it be." Reciting the prayer she aimed at the target, she was going to do this for him. With one last deep breath, she pulled the trigger and watched the arrow fly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Because I missed you! I hate going so long without writing. Who all watched the Season 4 trailer?! Tons of CARYL!:) After watching it I can honestly say I was emotionally conflicted. I don't think I can wait another three months. Also, if any of you went to comic con this past weekend I am forever jealous. Hopefully I get the chance to go next year. Ok getting off topic, back to the story! I'm so happy you all have been sticking around and reading my story. I can't thank you enough! This chapter I'm feeling a bit proud of. I started it without really knowing where to go with it, but by the end I was thinking I did a pretty good job of coming up with something good. I had my most reviews so far on the last chapter and I want to say thank you to everyone who did review and of course thank you to everyone reading! As always, please Review/Favorite/Follow. I am always looking for feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

Bullseye. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. There was no way she just did that. The air exited her lungs and she looked once more, staring back at her was her arrow, right in the center of her target. The smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger. All she wanted was to squeal and jump around in excitement, but she thought that was too much.

"Screw it." She thought after looking at the target once more. Carol was soon jumping around and squealing like she was a little kid again.

"Do you see this?" she yelled and finally turning to see Daryl. He was leaning up against a tree and there was sunlight shining down on him. His hair was shaggily lying across his face. There was pride in his eyes, but what really took her breath away was his smile. It wasn't his normal smirk, or the small shy smiles he gave her occasionally. No, this was a full on smile. A smile that made his whole face light up. Her heart flutter at the fact that _she_ was the reason for that smile.

He had been all sorts of nervous the entire time. Daryl had never told someone so much about his past, and it felt good to finally tell someone. He worried though that it had been too much.

What if she thought he was crazy? It's not like people haven't thought that of him before. But right now her face told him that she accepted his past. Watching her hit the target made his heart swell with pride.

"I taught her that." He thought. For once he felt like he had done something right. Now he had never been one to smile much, but he couldn't hold back the one from forming on his face. This little woman was doing more to him than just getting him out of his shell; no she was making him a better person. Was it love? He didn't know. It wasn't like they were together or anything, but there was no confusion anymore on the fact that he did have feelings for her. It only took the end of the world for him to find something worth living for.

"Hello?" Daryl hadn't even noticed that she was now standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" he said sheepishly.

"Do you not see this?" she squealed again.

"Course I do! Damn proud of ya." Both of their faces colored, "Thank you." Carol said. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "For everything." The color on his face deepened, "Ain't nothin."

"Well it's something to me." Daryl could have sworn her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Pick up again tomorrow? The others will be back soon and I need to start dinner."

He just nodded in response; he honestly couldn't find any words to say. With one last smile she turned and started heading back towards the house. He knew he should follow her, and he knew he would in a minute, but right now he just needed to stand there. The events of that afternoon replayed in his mind right up until the moment she had kissed him on the cheek. He reached up to touch his face where she had kissed him. His skin was still tingling for the contact. In that moment he decided that he'd tell her how he felt. Fear flooded through his veins. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he swore from this moment on he'd start working up the courage to tell her. With that he started heading back to the house, he was already starting to miss the presence of the little woman.

Carol had been right about the others getting back soon. Just as she got dinner started she heard the cars roll up. The run had been a complete success, and they were able to find enough supplies to last them at least a month or two. They even scored some alcohol, but everyone decided they'd save that for a special occasion.

The group happily joined together to eat dinner outside. The sun was just starting to set so they had just enough time to enjoy their dinner together. It had been awhile since they all had a chance to eat together and actually be able to sit down and relax a bit. Being outside allowed them to still keep semi watch, but then they also got to be around each other. Laughter filled the air as they told stories of before the walkers roamed the world.

"And this woman answers the door, and she's completely naked. The worst part was that she was acting like it was totally natural! Most embarrassing moment of my life. I quiet delivering pizzas the next day." Glen started to blush just from thinking about his last delivery.

"That's awful!" Maggie exclaimed in between laughs. Everyone had been laughing at this point, no one really holding it back.

"I bet I can top it." Beth started.

"My first day of freshman year there was this guy who had been in a couple of classes. We had talked a bit, so when lunch came around I thought I'd go sit by him. As I was walking over I hadn't noticed the backpack just lying in the middle of the floor, so I ended up tripping over it spilling my lunch all over myself. He had seen the whole thing, and to make things worse another girl tripped over me and spilt _her_ lunch all over me as well. I had never ran so fast in my life getting out of there."

The whole group roared in laughter again.

"It most of taken you the rest of the day to get all the food out of your hair!" Carl said as he whipped away the tears forming at his eyes.

"I was in there for a whole class period I'm pretty sure." Beth spoke with laughter of her own.

"Alright who's next?" It seemed ever Rick was taking the time to unwind a bit.

"I had to walk across my whole college campus completely naked." Carol spoke up. Everyone turned to her in shock.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Sure Daryl had been laughing along with the group, but this story he was generously curious about.

"It had been senior year and I was at a party on campus. I had recently turned twenty-one and so now with being able to drink without worrying about the cops I was going a little crazy. There was a beer pong tournament and I not being able to aim well was the designated drinker. We ended up winning the entire thing. To celebrate us winning my friend and I both drank a bottle of vodka. I had never been so drunk in my entire life. I don't remember what happened after that, but when I woke up I had no clothes on, and was on the complete opposite side of the campus."

If anyone were to die from laughter, it would have been all of them sitting outside the cabin. Each and every one of them was practically on their backs with tears streaming down their faces.

"Carol I never knew you had it in you!" Michonne said. It was true; none of them would have ever guessed that Carol would be the type of girl to get totally wasted like that.

"That is fucking beautiful." Daryl must have been laughing the hardest because he could barely get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Well come on then, let's hear it!" Carol wasn't going to let him get away with not telling an embarrassing moment in his life.

"What, now I gotta tell one?" "Yep! Now spill!" Daryl sighed. "I accidently slapped my girlfriend's mom's ass."

It felt like the whole porch was going to collapse when everyone heard that.

"You've gotta explain!" Rick encouraged him to go on. He just rolled his eyes and began speaking again, "I had been over to her house for dinner so I could meet her parents. She had told me before that her and her mom looked alike, but I swear these two could have been twins. We had finished up dinner and everyone was going from between the kitchen and dining room to help clean up. I had walked into the kitchen and I thought my girlfriend at the time was also there putting dishes in the sink, so I walked up to her and smacked her ass just to scare her a bit. To my horror her mother turned around and slapped me across the face. Let's just say that relationship didn't really work out."

That was it. It was only a matter of seconds before someone seriously hurt themselves from laughing so hard. The whole porch was shaking and everyone was clenching their sides because of the massive side aces they all had from laughing. Tears were freely flowing and if it weren't for the laughter you would have thought someone had died. Daryl's face for the second time today was thirty different shades of red but he soon found himself laughing right along with them. He had to admit, looking back on it, it was pretty funny.

Once everyone calmed down they all decided to check in for the night. Rick decided to take watch for the night, but before heading back out he said goodnight to his kids who were already half asleep.

Beth, Hershel, Maggie and Glen all headed down to the basement after saying their goodnights, and Carol headed off to her bedroom. She had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." she called from the bathroom. The door creaked open and none other than Daryl stepped through.

"Hey." He said as he walked over towards the bathroom. "Hey yourself." she responded with a smirk.

Giving her a shy smile back he started again, "Michonne needed a place to sleep, so I gave her the couch." He shuffled awkwardly and looked down at the floor. "Would it be alright if I stayed in here then? I can sleep on the floor and all. Or if not I can go talk to Rick I'm sure we could figure something out." Now he was just rambling. Why was he so nervous?

"Of course you can stay in here, and the bed is big enough for the both of us, so if you want we can share. That's of course if you want…" Now she was the one rambling.

Daryl just smirked, "If you don't mind then I sure as hell don't."

"Alright problem solved." They both settled into the bed and Carol could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep yet; she still wanted to talk to him.

"I can't believe you smacked your girlfriends' mom's ass." She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Hey! You're the one that streaked across an entire college campus!" he fought back.

"Well nobody was complaining!" she wasn't going to let him with this, besides that part had been true.

"I sure as hell wouldn't." she could of swore that's what he just whispered, either that or she was so tired her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Well jokes on you, because that story wasn't even true." Daryl had felt bad for lying, but he needed a good story to tell.

"That actually happened to Merle, but it wasn't any accident." Carol was completely shocked at this, but she also found it just as amusing.

"That's not fair! Now you need to tell me something embarrassing so it's even."

"The only embarrassing thing in my life is that I'm…never mind." He couldn't tell her that. What would he think of him? She'd for surely laugh at him.

"Daryl what is it?" Carol was doing everything she could to fight back the urge to sleep.

"You know you can tell me." "You're gonna laugh." Daryl had been embarrassed a lot today, but this would take the cake.

"I promise not to laugh." She spoke again. He just sighed; he knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"I…I'm a virgin." Carol couldn't believe what she had just heard. Daryl Dixon a virgin? Impossible. The man is gorgeous, there was just no way.

"I mean yeah back in high school I did stuff like every other teenage boy. I had a couple girlfriends in my lifetime but none ever got to that level of seriousness. That's another reason why I'm so different from all the other Dixons; I think sex is supposed to mean something."

If she were to be honest right now, his words had actually moved her a little bit. She found it amazing that this rough around the edges man would think sex to be anything more than just that, sex.

"Daryl I think that's very sweet of you. It means you have morals, and every good person has morals." He exhaled to breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and let his nerves begin to settle. "Just don't go tellin everyone." He said sheepishly. "I promise I won't." and shot him a smile. He sent one back before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Daryl." She said as her eyes grew heavy once more. "Night." Without opening her eyes Carol spoke once more, "Oh and Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"If you accidently put your arm around me in your sleep again, no worries, I don't mind." Daryl didn't even have a chance to respond before she was out like a light. He laid there for a few moments, trying to get his sleepy mind to process what she meant. Eventually he just gave up. Closing his eyes he threw an arm around her waist like he had the night before. "Oops." He thought just before drifting off to sleep.

**What do you guys think? In an interview Norman said he wanted to portray Daryl who had never been with someone. He wants things awkward and weird. If that's what Norman wants then how could I say no? Besides, I find that this is how Daryl would really be anyways :) Thanks for Reading! Please Review/Favorite/Follow**


	8. Happiness

**Hey everybody! I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. I've been really trying to make an effort to writing a good story. The only other story I've written was a simple one shot. This is my first multiple story chapter and while I'm very excited, I am also very nervous. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and excited to share them but I think they won't be used till alright later in the story. I'm not sure. Am I going to slow with all of this? Should things be progressing more? Are chapters too similar? I could really use your guys help. As always thank you for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing. Everything makes a difference to me, so from the bottom of my heart thank you! Here is chapter 8! Please review/favorite/follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

It had to been at least 2 hours by now.

Daryl had woken up at the crack of dawn as he always did. He could tell from the small amount of light coming in that it was cloudy, and from all the humidity in the air he could only guess that it was going to rain soon. As he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a sleeping Carol. His arm was still wrapped protectively around her waist, but she had moved closer to him. The corners of his mouth started to twitch up, he could get used to this.

"Stop it Dixon." How many times was he going to have to scold himself? This was only temporary of course. Carol was just being Carol and giving him a place to sleep. He wouldn't mind though if it wasn't temporary.

"Pussy." Merle's voice boomed. Daryl had really thought he'd gotten over that. He found himself looking to the sleeping form next to him. Was he seriously staring? Then again, how could he not? She was beautiful. Her hair was getting longer now and starting to curl at the bottom. A soft smile played on her lips even while she slept. He loved that smile. It made his heart flutter every time he saw it.

Her skin was soft against his roughness and he loved the feeling it made. His eyes drifted down the length of her body. She looked so frail, but he knew she was anything but weak. Traveling from head to foot he found something that caught his eye, the necklace. He hadn't seen her take it off since he gave it to her. He may have only given it to her yesterday, but waves of emotion swept over his body. Happiness.

"Well I guess if this really isn't going to be permanent I guess a little longer wouldn't hurt." That was of course now two hours ago.

Was he being creepy? He could have been. If it was up to him though, he would lay there and watch her sleep all day.

Now, though, the others were starting to wake up, and he knew if he didn't get her up to make breakfast she'd feel awful later. With one last look at his secret sleeping beauty he placed a hand softly on her arm.

"Carol." He spoke quietly, trying not to startle her. Waking her this time had been much easier than back in the guard tower because with that her eyes started to flutter open.

"Mornin sunshine." He spoke with a smile, and she of course happily returned one of her own.

"Mornin." Her voice was thick was sleep which Daryl found adorable.

"I didn't wanna wake ya, but I know how you get with breakfast and all." He was always so thoughtful towards her.

"Thank you Daryl." Carol was starting to wake up now, noting how Daryl's arm still wrapped around her waist, she was glad he caught on to her hint. It made her feel safe sleeping in the arms of the redneck.

After that they both got up from the bed. Daryl went to go find Rick and see what he had planned for the day, while Carol started breakfast. Maggie had also joined her in the kitchen seeming as Glen was with Rick and Daryl.

Breakfast had never been anything special. It was usually small, but everyone agreed that they should all have at least a little something in the morning to help get through the day. Maggie was cutting up some fruit when she first started to speak, "So what's up with Daryl and you? He's been in your bed the past two nights now!"

The rose in Carols cheeks, "You sound just like your sister. Nothing is going on. The first night was an accident and last night he needed a place to sleep. I was just being kind is all."

"Oh yeah you were being mighty kind" Maggie teased.

"Oh stop it! Daryl and I are just close, is that so bad?"

"It is when it's obvious you two have feelings for each other. Have you noticed the fact that he is _always_ watching you? He wouldn't let a damn thing come within a mile of ya."

Had that been true? Sure she knew Daryl looked out for her, but was he really that protective? And why did she seem to like it? Shaking the thoughts away she focused once again on the conversation.

"We look out for each other, it's what we do."

"Whatever you say. We all know its gonna happen someday." Carol didn't even get a chance to make a comment because the three men had walked in the door.

"What you ladies talking about?" Glen questioned before kissing Maggie on the cheek. Maggie let out another laugh, "Oh, nothing. Girl stuff." Rick and Glen seemed just fine with that answer, but Daryl shot Carol a look of confusion. All she could really do is look down at the floor as she felt the color rise to her cheeks again.

At breakfast Rick announced that they would be moving on today. Everyone knew that this wasn't going to last forever, but it had been nice being able to settle down even if it had only been a few days.

After breakfast was cleaned up everyone started to pack up all their supplies and belongings. The small one street town had been a gold mine for them, so supplies wasn't a problem at the moment. The only thing they needed to focus on for awhile is finding safe places to settle in for however long they chose to.

Although the plan hadn't changed from going to the coast, the idea of leaving Georgia had been brought up. For all of them Georgia had been their home, but in this world they didn't know what else could be out there. Maybe the less populated states were safer. They wouldn't know unless they decided to leave their sweet southern home.

With majority of their stuff already packed in the cars they group was able to head out by late morning. The Greenes and Glen once again took the SUV while Rick, Michonne and the kids rode in the pickup. Daryl had made it quite clear that Carol would be riding with him once more.

She had been putting the last of her stuff in the SUV when he had marched on over to her. She could even get out a Hello before grabbed her hand, "You're ridin with me." Is all he said before making his way over to the bike, bringing her with him.

She was glad he had come and got her. Carol hadn't been totally sure if she was still welcomed to ride with him, even though he hadn't shown signs that she wasn't.

"Well hello to you too." She let out with a smirk. Daryl just grunted in response before bringing the bike to life. As the group started to head out Carol quickly wrapped her arms around him and started to relax. That was of course till she felt the first rain drop.

Carol had been stuck in her fair share of rain storms before, but this was ridiculous. The rain was coming down so hard they could barely see a few feet in front of them. When they first left it had only been a light rain that they thought would just blow over, so they kept going. About an hour after being on the road it turned into a massive down pour. Daryl and Carol were soaked to the bone, but it hadn't bothered them as much as you would think. They had been through way worse that a little rain would never compare to. The only real problem was they couldn't see. With that it seemed that the only thing everyone cared about was finding somewhere to hold up, and at this point that could be anywhere.

With the inability to see well they weren't traveling as fast as they normally would so when Daryl said something to her it was much easier to hear despite the rain.

"How ya doin back there?"

"I'm alright. Just hope we find somewhere soon. It's probably not good for the bike to be out in the rain like this."

He snorted. "Your sittin here damn soaked to the bone and you're worried about the bike? You really are somethin else."

A blush crept up to her cheeks, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Meant as one." He mumbled. Carol had been a little surprised by the slight boldness. Instead of responding though, she just settled back into their comfortable silence.

They had only been driving a few miles longer when they came across a small motel. It was assumed to be part of the town they saw a sign for that was still a little ways away. Only two stories high with a handful of rooms it seemed to be the best they were getting for the night.

After pulling over Rick, Daryl and Glen went to go scope the place out. Luckily it took them no effort at all to clear the few walkers in the building. They had been weak from starvation giving them another good sign that there hadn't been a lot of activity going through this area. The bodies were put out back hoping to help repel any walkers that might come across the motel. The place seemed to satisfy everyone enough to make it through the night. There were actual beds to sleep in and there was enough space for everyone to not be bunched up together as they normally were.

"I know it'll be nice to spread out a bit, but I don't want anyone left alone. There are two beds in each room so everyone can pair up. It's a safety precaution." No one was really complaining at this point. They all agreed in safety in numbers. At this point everyone knew how the pairings went.

Rick and Michonne with Carl and Judith, Glen and Maggie, Hershel and Beth, and of course Carol and Daryl. That's how it had been going for awhile now. Even back at the prison when the people from Woodbury moved in. With more people everyone had to start pairing up for cells.

With Daryl and Carol it had been a little awkward at first, but that's how their personalities were. It didn't take them long to get comfortable with it though. They both respected each other's privacy and knew how to live with one another. To be honest, they both found it comforting sleeping near one another. For Carol, she felt safer having him close by, and for Daryl, he felt better having her close so he could keep an eye on her. In the end, it worked out perfectly for the two.

After parking the cars and getting what supplies they needed everyone settled into the lobby for dinner. It was canned something or whatever, but with no fire to properly cook there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Maggie and I will take watch." Glen offered. Rick nodded in agreement and they headed out. Beth offered to clean up what little they had from dinner since it was Carol's night to take care of Judith.

"Let me go set my stuff in my room and I'll go feed her." Beth nodded with a smile and then she disappeared into her room.

It wasn't anything special, what you usually imagine from a rundown motel. She set her crossbow up against the wall next to her bed. Carol was still working on her shot, but it made her feel good to at least carry it with her.

"Whatcha doin?" the familiar husky voice filled the room. By now she didn't even jump when he snuck up on her. It wasn't like he tried to; he was just naturally quiet from hunting. After being part of the same group for almost two years now, she sort of just got used to it.

"About to go feed Judith." By now she was facing him. Daryl was leaning up against the door frame with his ankles crossed. A signature smirk was set over his lips, and his head was slightly titled down causing his hair to drape shaggily across his eyes. He lifted his head to look at her, "Don't worry bout it. I got her." With that he disappeared from the door.

Daryl was making his way down the hallway. He hadn't really had the chance to look after the baby since back at the prison when Maggie and he made that first run. If someone were to have told him back in his old life that he would actually miss taking care of a kid, well he would have most likely laughed in their face. Kids had never really been his thing, but he had a real soft spot for this one.

He entered Ricks room and made a beeline for the make shift crib that held the little bundle. Peering over the side he instantly broke out into a half smile at the sight of her. Cubby little arms flailed out at him as giggles started to fill the air.

"Hey lil asskicker." He whispered as he went to pick her up. A giant smile was on her face as he went to pick her up.

"Ya hungry?" Grabbing a bottle he brought it to her lips. She eagerly started drinking the milk. By now his half smile had turned into a full on goofy smile. Daryl had never thought he wanted kids, and it wasn't like he was aiming for it right now. Now though as he watched Judith finish her bottle, and her eyes slowly started closing as sleep took over, he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a dad.

Judith had fallen asleep in his arms, but he wasn't ready to put her back. This little bundle of joy brought hope to the group, and he just didn't feel like letting go of her yet.

"You know for a real tough guy, you're pretty good with kids." Carol had decided to go check in on the two when she realized how long he had been gone.

Daryl snorted. "Ain't nothin special."

"Well I think it is." The words tugged at his heart. There she was again, giving him those weird feelings inside. By now though, he was starting to like them.

"If you could, would ya have another kid?" he was very cautious about asking her, but he was genuinely curious.

"If Ed were still around I'd say no without batting an eye, but now..." she looked between Judith and Daryl. "Now, maybe I would."

Daryl put Judith back in her crib.

"Come on woman lets get to bed." Carol nodded and started to head back to their room.

With one last look at the tiny sleeping form he gave one last smile, "Night lil asskicker. Don't tell anyone, but I love ya."

Carol could physically feel her heart swelling.

There were tears in her eyes from the scene she had just witnessed.

She had turned around to ask Daryl something when she saw him standing over the crib. She could see the smile that he always tried to hide from the rest of the group. What had been said after that left her in damn tears.

This was not the man she first met. This wasn't the shadow of an older brother. This wasn't the quiet man that only worried for himself. No, this was a man that had found his place in the world. That started to care for others and show that he is also worthy of their love and care.

Standing in front of her was man who is willing to go to all ends to protect those he cares about, even if he won't admit it.

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! and like I said, I could really use your guys help with the story. Thank you for reading and please Review/favorite/follow! **


	9. Home

**Hey guys! I am so sorry. I feel awful for not updating sooner. I had literally the craziest week of my life. I told myself today that if I don't update then I might as well quit, and there will be no quitting from me! This chapter isn't exactly the longest but I did my best! Thank you everyone for the follows/favorites/reviews. They mean so much to me. The things I heard from the last chapter really boosted my confidence. I have ideas but am always open to suggestions. All suggestions, comments, and concerns are welcome! They only help me write better. I love all of you and thanks for sticking with me3**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

Night had come and gone.

It had been filled with small talk and comfortable silence. It had been like any other night for them, but last night Carol was looking at him in an all new light. All this time she had never thought he was a bad person, just damaged. He had been to hell and back throughout his life and she knew that, because she had done the same.

She had always known they were two of the same despite how things looked. Two broken people brought together by the end of the world. The one difference she always thought they had was that Daryl would run. He had grown up living on his own. Had to fend for himself leaving the impression that only he could take care of himself. That he only needed himself to survive.

It scared her. To wake up one day for him to be gone. She had gone through that once back at the prison and it had nearly killed her. She of course chose to cope in silence. Who was she to show such grief for his departure?

Hadn't she stood strong when her daughter passed? In the eyes of the others, it would have looked as if she mourned more for the loss of a stranger met by chance, than the loss of her own flesh and blood. So she had grieved in silence.

Just as she thought she had seen it all, the day came when Daryl made his way back to the prison.

She wanted to run, run straight to him. To reach out a touch him, so she knew this wasn't just a dream. To know that her redneck had returned home.

But she didn't run. She knew that had been the smart move. Nonetheless, this was still Daryl Dixon, and he was never one for attention.

Something had brought him back though. The group as a whole most likely, but a small part of her liked to believe it was herself that brought him back. Never thought would she admit it.

This is what separated them. Daryl could run, run for miles and miles finding it easy to get a way, but she could only go a mere few feet. Carol knew she wasn't incapable of running, she just never truly chose to. The fear of Daryl leaving never left her despite the fact that he had come back.

Despite the fact that he stayed even after losing Merle, the only real thing he had left in this world. The fear stayed with her, until tonight.

Even though she wished she was the one to tie him down to the group, and maybe in a small sense she did, what she had seen tonight had tied him to that little girl He was wrapped around her chubby little finger. So tonight, in a sense, had been different.

Same small talk.

Same comfortable silence.

But tonight just as she felt sleep taking over, she looked at the man next to her. A peaceful expression on his face as he snored softly. Closing her eyes a smile fell upon her lips. Tonight was different. Tonight she went to sleep knowing full faithfully that Daryl would be there when she woke up.

Was he seriously staring at her **_again_**?

It was late morning and everyone was settling into whatever work they had to do around the small hotel. Daryl was heading out for a quick hunting trip.

As great as it was to have all the food they found, fresh meat would do them some good.

He was making his way over to Rick, to let him know he was leaving, when he found the ex-cop looking up and down the one and only Michonne. Lori's death must have screwed him up real good, because Daryl would never have pegged Rick to be the one who watches from a far. That's what he did. Stood in the background and watched the girl. Not being able to gather up the courage to pursue his true feelings. It killed him inside.

Giving Rick a quick nod he was off to the forest. To Daryl, the woods was his home. Even growing up his house had just been a place to live. His heart though, belonged high up in the trees. It's where he escaped from the world, where he did his thinking, where he just got away. It was beautiful to him.

Now food was a priority, but what he really needed was the time to figure himself out. The weird feelings he been having had always been easily masked, but these last few weeks, had been harder. He had no clue what he was doing! His experience with woman might as well be zero. There had been no interest until Carol.

The woods had been quiet. He already had half a dozen squirrels strung on his belt and at the moment was tracking a buck.

It had been the biggest one he'd seen in a long time so it almost necessary to get this kill. He quickly felt himself settle into extreme hunter mode.

His footsteps weren't even audible and he raised his crowsbow. In an instant he released the bolt and the buck was lying on its side.

Putting it out of its misery, Daryl slit the beast's throat. This had definitely been a win for them. His only problem now was getting it back to the hotel. The sun was already starting to set and he had to be at least 5 miles out. It wasn't gonna be easy, but he had to get back. Sling the buck in his back Daryl started to make his way back to what he now called home.

He should have been back by now.

Carol had been pacing around for awhile now. The sun had set, but plenty of light still shined down from the full moon.

She was sitting in the room, _their _room. There was a window that looked out on the woods, and that is why she had picked it for them. She knew how much the wilderness meant to Daryl, so she thought if he couldn't be out there, then he could at least look out at it. That always brought him some comfort.

She had known he was going hunting, he went a lot, but he was never gone past sunset.

"Where could he be?" she thought. Just then Rick appeared in the doorway.

"He'll be back." Just looking at his face you could see how stressed out Rick really was. His hair was graying faster than most men his age and the lines on his face were growing deeper. This man had more responsibilities than any normal man should.

"Maybe we should go look for him." He let out a low chuckle.

"Carol, I know you're worried, but this is Daryl we're talking about. He's fine."

"That doesn't make me any less worried." Shaking his head he laughed again, "Well then you can bring that up with him." He gestured towards the window. Coming out of the forest was none other than the very hunter they had been talking about. Rick smirked, "Told ya he'd be back." And then he was gone.

Daryl had never been so thankful to see a rundown motel. His muscles were screaming and he was about ready to cut off the ankle he twisted a couple miles back. He was starting to think that he would be the only one to die by animal during the Apocalypse.

When he saw Rick come out and start heading over to him he could have jumped for joy.

"Need some help?" he called.

"Fuck ya I do! Been carrying this damn deer for the last five miles!" Rick made his way over and then helped Daryl bring up the buck the rest of the way.

"Thanks man." Daryl started, "Need to see Hershel about my ankle. Where he at?"

"He's on watch right now. Carol could probably help you with it though." Daryl scowled and mumbled an "Ok." They both knew Daryl was about to get an earful.

This had been the one thing Daryl had been nervous about. He didn't really know how she was going to react to all this. Boards creaked as he made his way down the hallway. His heart pounded and stomach did flips. Sure he was nervous but he was a little surprised at how nervous. Taking a deep breath, he entered their room.

"Hey."

He avoided her eyes. If he were to be honest he'd say he was almost scared to look at her.

She didn't say anything. Instead she walked over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You need to stop scaring me like that."

This wasn't what he had expected, but was happy to wrap his arms around the little woman in return. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean ta."

"I know ya didn't but honestly Daryl you can't…" she paused and he gave her a questioning look. " I can't what?"

"You can't leave me."

He let those words sink in. Looking him straight in the eye she started to speak again, "Daryl I need you. I know you protect me, but I need you to also protect yourself. It would do me no good if you went out and got yourself killed. That can't happen you hear me?"

He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Daryl felt as the last of his walls started to come crumbling down. She had done it. This little woman crawled under his skin and broke down every last wall around his mind, and his heart.

No one, not even Merle, was able to do such a thing. For years he thought that the rest of his life would be lived by himself because no one was able to get close to him, and also, he'd never let anyone do so. Then Carol came along. She treated him like a broken mirror, taking every piece and delicately putting it all pack together. Sure you could see the cracks, but she would always look past those and on to the bigger picture. She saw him for who he is and not who he was. Here stood someone who accepted him, and there was no chance in hell that he would ever let something happen to her. He was going to live for her, for them.

Realizing he still hadn't said anything, he did the one thing that came to mind. Bring his hand up to tilt her chin up; he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and everything he could ever imagine. The feeling of her lips on his was like heaven. He could tell she was surprised at first, but soon she was kissing him right back. Daryl couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "This is what perfect feels like." He thought.

Daryl could have kissed her forever but his ankle was getting in the damn way. Breaking away he smirked down and a very flushed Carol, "I hear you."

She smiled up at him, "Good." He returned her a smile and then spoke again, "Could you take a look at my ankle? I twisted it while hunting."

"Of course. Go sit on your bed." They made their way over to the bed and he sat down. Carol knelt down on the ground as he started to take his boot off. Rolling up his pants he could easily see that it was swollen and there was a big bruise on the right side.

"Looks like you did a real number on yourself."

"Yeah that buck was fuckin heavy."

"Well from what I can tell its only sprained. Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch." Carol laughed, "Alright I'll get you some pain killers and then we'll wrap your ankle up. Be right back."

She got up and made her way out to find the supplies she needed. Hershel kept basic medical supplies with him at all times so she headed towards his room. Inside she found an ace bandage and so ibuprofen. "Perfect." She thought. Smiling she headed back to where she had left Daryl.

When she entered the room she found Daryl staring out the window.

"I knew you'd like being able to see the forest from here." He gave her a half smile as she started to wrap his ankle.

"Yeah, it was my home for a long time." Carol handed him the pills and spoke again while he took them.

"Was? Thought it still is?"

Daryl just smirked as the both stood up. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "This is my home now."

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Anything? Let me know! Thanks for reading :)**

**~Fictionaddict97**


	10. Adventure

**Hey guys! Ok let me explain. My internet went down, so I had no way of updating. I am so sorry and please don't hate me. As always thank you to everyone for reading. I can't believe I'm publishing Chapter 10! I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. This story has been doing a lot of good for me and it is all because of you guys, so thank you. Every review, favorite, and follow means the world to me. You are all amazing and I love each and every one of you3 Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead**

He felt like he was back in high school.

More like he was back in one of those movies about high school. One that was about the guy who's sort of the loner and unpopular that gets the girl that every guy wishes could be theirs. He kissed her. He had never kissed anyone before. Sure some of Merle's "lady friends" had drunkenly kissed him before, but he had never initiated one. Daryl had kissed her though. He had been the one to start it. It had been the greatest thing he'd ever done.

After his ankle had been fixed up he had been slightly worried that it would soon get awkward between them.

"Maybe this isn't what she wants." He thought. Soon after though they were getting ready for bed in their usual comfortable silence. She'd send him one of her warm smiles, and he'd send her a shy one back. Everything between them was the same. Not awkward like he had thought.

"What did this make them now?" he wondered. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure.

Were they together? He wasn't certain of anything. At that moment though, he didn't feel like pushing. Tonight had been perfect, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Lying down in their beds they started their normal small talk. They talked about what they thought tomorrow would bring them. Carol told him stories about Sophie, and Daryl even offered up a story about Merle. It still stung when his brother was brought up. He kept back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Enough tears." He thought. Daryl missed his brother every day, but with Carol he was finding it easier to live with it.

They sat there for awhile, just talking, when Daryl noticed Carol was growing tired.

"You should get some rest." He offered.

"Yeah I guess. You got an extra blanket? I'm freezing."Carol could quite literally feel the goose bumps on her goose bumps. She had always been one to get cold easily.

Daryl had pondered her question for a moment.

"Screw a blanket." He said and motioned for her to come lay with him instead. It surprised her, but she happily climbed into his bed. They lied there, facing each other. He wrapped an arm around her, "Goodnight" he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting a slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Carol could tell he was asleep.

His breathing had evened out, and his body had relaxed. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Daryl never looked peaceful. He looked as if he carried the world on his shoulders.

It reminded her of Rick. Both of them have taken on so much in this world. It just didn't seem fair. How much more could they take before they snapped? Until one of them finally gave up.

It scared her. More than walkers or Ed ever did. To think that either of them, or any of them, could finally just give up scared her beyond belief.

She shook her head trying to rid the thought. Right now she was laying in bed wrapped up in her redneck, and that's all that really snuggled up closer to him and let sleep take over.

Daryl was finding it harder and harder to wake up in the morning.

He had always one to up early and out of bed as quick as he was awake. This morning though, he woke up next to her. Not by mistake, or his choice, but all on her own.

It made his heart skip a beat.

Usually there is always some reason for him to get up, but this morning he couldn't think of a single one, or just choose not to think of one. He instead decided to just stay there. It's all he wanted. To stay there, wrapped up in her.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there when Carol finally started to stir. For however long he had been laying there, it had been total bliss. Daryl wished this could be how every morning left, but sadly he was too scared to ask.

"Mornin sunshine." He smiled down at her. He kind of liked the pet names once in awhile.

"Mornin. How long you been up?"

"Not long." Daryl lied.

"Ok good." Carol said. "Come on, let's go get breakfast going."

"Right behind ya." Truthfully, he could have lied there all day, but that was only a dream right now. So he just followed her out the bedroom door like a lost puppy.

The group gathered together for breakfast. Everyone sat around making small talk when Rick began speaking of the day's plans.

"I think we should have a few of us each day take a vehicle and start heading closer to the coast. We need to find somewhere more secure like the prison. I know there's something out there for us. We'll stay here until we check everything out. If we can't find anything, I think it is best for us to start thinking about leaving Georgia."

No one in the group wanted that to happen. Georgia had been where they all had grown up. It's where their dead were buried, it was their home. Rick continued, "Let's not think about that right now. How about we decide who starts looking today. Any volunteers?"

Daryl looked over at Carol. "Wanna go on a little adventure?"

The bike was packed with any equipment they would need. He had some spare room on one side if they came across any worthy supplies even though at the moment they were pretty stocked. In this world though, too much was nonexistent.

It had been quickly decided that Daryl and Carol would be the ones to go out that day. In a way he was excited for their upcoming day together. It gave him a chance to spend some time with her just them two. He wanted to get to know her better, but that made him nervous cause he wondered if she'd want to know more too. The past was a tough topic for him, and normally choose to not say anything at all. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that today.

Goodbyes were made as they both climbed onto to the bike. "Ya ready?" Carol slung her crossbow across her back. "Hell yeah." The engine roared to life and with that they were off.

Two hours passed in comfortable silence. You couldn't talk much being on the bike, but that was one of the nice things between them. They didn't need words to fill the air, just each other's company was enough. Daryl focused on the road, and even his breathing a bit. He still wasn't used to so much contact. Carol hadn't seemed to notice though as her eyes followed the passing scenery. Today was turning into a beautiful day.

They continued down the road until they came across a small path. It was gravel instead of road and looked as it was almost a small driveway. They slowed down along the path, "What do you think?" Daryl said over the dying engine.

"Let's check it out." Carol was starting to get excited; this was really turning into an adventure.

They slowly made their way up the path. The woods seemed to get thicker and thicker as they went along it.

Even while being on a moving motorcycle Daryl could easily spot several different animal trails. If this path ended up being a bust he at least knew he had found a new hunting area. It had been a mile long until they discovered what was hidden so deep in the woods. It was a cabin.

The cabin looked to be a good size for their group. It wasn't spacious like the motel, but it was much more secluded. It looked to be recently built which meant not a lot of worrying about something crashing down on them at night. There was a stream in the back which meant fresh water. It seemed like a pretty perfect place for them to hide up in for a little longer than just a few days.

Carol and Daryl got off the bike and looked at each other. They were both equally excited.

"Come on lets go check it out." Carol then started heading promptly towards the cabin.

"Hey hold on!" Daryl grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"We don't know what's in there; we can't just go in with our guards down." She nodded and then Daryl took the lead.

Making their way up the porch steps they both raised their crossbows. Opening the door they slowly made their way inside. The first room was clear as they started to sweep the house. The cabin had two floors so it was silently decided they would split up. Daryl took the upstairs as Carol continued looking on the lower level. All seemed quiet.

The smell hit her first. She knew that smell better than she'd ever want to admit. It was the smell of death, and from what she could tell, it was close.

Turning the corner she peered into what she would call a living room. Standing in the corner were two walkers. It looked to her to be a man and wife. Lucky for her, they hadn't noticed her yet.

Now the smarter option would be to go get Daryl, but this was a chance to prove herself.

Stepping closer she took aim, and with ease took out the woman walker. The body slumped to the floor and for a moment, Carol felt pretty proud of herself. Then of course she took another look at the man walker.

He was much bigger than she had realized and from what it seemed, very hungry.

Panic took over as she started to reload her crossbow. Her nerves were getting to her though because she was quickly running out of time. Finally she decided that this one would have to be killed with her knife.

The knife was out but it she wasn't fast enough. The walker was soon pinning her to the floor. Pain shot up her back as it made contact with the hard wooden floor. Her knees were tucked into her chest lifting the giant male off her slightly.

There wasn't much time left, this walker was angry and only a mere few inches from her flesh. Wriggling her arm free she quickly took the knife and plunged it into the man's skull. Blood flew everywhere, but she didn't care. It was finally dead, and soon as she pushed the limp body off her, she took a moment to regain her breath. It had been a close call. Much closer than she ever wanted.

Daryl was flying down the stairs.

"What the fuck happened?" He had heard the loud bang of something falling and his first instinct was of course to make sure she was ok. Now he was standing their facing two dead bodies, and a blood covered Carol.

Rushing over to her, he started to look over her body. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for bites or scratches." He said gruffly.

"Daryl I'm fine. There was only two. I just didn't think that the one was so big. It was no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" he spoke with more anger than he should have but he was upset. He was upset that she didn't come and get him. He was upset that she had been in more danger than she already was, and he wasn't there to protect her.

" You could have been hurt." He said more softly.

"But I wasn't, and that's the important part." Carol replied. Daryl though was still shaken up.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." His cheeks started to burn. He hadn't meant to actually say that. At this point, he was just so caught up in everything that it just kind of came out. He surely scared her off now.

Of course though, he was wrong. There she was, giving him yet another one of her "I understand" smiles. Daryl didn't understand how she did it, but he was sure as hell glad she did.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek Carol turned to start looking around the house.

There hadn't been much of anything in the house. Some more canned food, and a couple blankets. They didn't have a lot of room anyways so it worked out for them. Carol had been putting the last of the stuff away when Daryl emerged from the cabin. He had his hands in his pockets but quickly took them out when he noticed her. "Whatcha got there?" She was finding herself curious.

"Huh? Oh nothin. Can't a man just put his hands in his pockets?"

he had a point there."Ok if you say so." Carol didn't believe him one bit.

"We got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, wasn't much there to begin with. Should we go?" Daryl just shrugged.

"Yeah probably. We got some time though, so I'll take it slow." And he sent her a smirk.

She just sent one right back. "As long as you don't mind being that close for so long."

Daryl could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again. I guess she did notice.

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? let me know! always looking for feedback. I know it wasn't the greatest but I promise better :)  
Thank you so much for reading! please Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**~fictionaddict97**


	11. Cigarette

**Hey guys! I feel like I apologize in every update. This is an apology for all past and future updates that end up taking awhile. I've got a lot going on and schools about to start up so that won't help. I will never take longer than two weeks to update, I promise! I know that's a long time but it could be worse. Thanks for all the love and support. I've had gotten a lot of kind words over this story and it just warms my heart that you guys are really enjoying it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. As always please Review/Favorite/Follow! Thanks again, and enjoy!**

The ride home was quiet, neither of them really needing to talk. They were almost back as the sun started to set. Different shades of pink and orange swirled together in the evening sky. It was the small stuff like a sunset that made life a little easier.

They arrived back at their little slice of heaven. Before they were even off the bike everyone surrounded them with warm welcomes and soft smiles. Carol told them all about the cabin and everything they found inside. Daryl had just finished unpacking the bike when he first decided to speak, "I'll take watch tonight." Was all he said, but Rick tried to fight him.

"You went on a run today. You should rest up." Daryl let out a snort, "I'll sleep when I'm dead. Besides, it's been awhile since my last shift so no worries."

Rick just shrugged, there was no point in fighting him. "Alright, but if you yawn even once you come and get me ya hear?" He gave Rick a nod and then headed inside for something to eat before watch.

Carol was inside cooking something when Daryl made his way through the door.

"Thought you might be hungry" and she handed him a bowl of food. Looking down at the contents he could tell it was the same as always. Some canned veggies with a small portion of whatever kill they had left. It wasn't gourmet by any means, but it filled their bellies so they didn't really complain. Picking up a fork he started eating. A quick "thank you" was mumbled in between bites. She just smiled at him as they continued to eat their meal in silence.

His bowl was empty which meant it was time for him to go out on watch.

"Thanks again for the food." Daryl said as he got up to leave.

Carol frowned. "Where are you going?" she had thought he was in for the night. "Ain't going nowhere, just got watch tonight."

"Oh. Well hold on I'll go with you." She watched as panic filled his face. "No." he started to stutter. "I-I-I mean you should get some rest. It would make me feel better."

Carol didn't understand what was up with him, but he was right about her needing some rest. She was exhausted from their run today and could use some sleep.

"Fine if that's what you want." Trying to make it seem as she was really upset. Moving infront of her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." And he smiled down at her. Carol could only nod. She was a little shocked from him initiating any kind of physical interaction.

Realizing that she was surprised by his boldness Daryl sent her a smirk.

"Goodnight Carol." Letting her name roll of his tongue. And before she could even respond he was out the door.

Carol just couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for good few hours now. There just was chance of her falling asleep. All she could think about were these last few days. It had been obvious to her that Daryl was growing closer. Not that they weren't close before, but there was something different about it now. A certain look in his eye that made it seem so strange. It almost gave her some kind of rush. The mystery of it all was keeping her on edge. She wanted to truly know what was going on, but she almost didn't so she could keep the curiosity alive. They were doing the dance they had been doing for awhile now, but it seemed as though Daryl was starting to take the lead. Finally giving up on going to sleep, Carol made her way out on watch to go visit her fellow dance partner.

Daryl closed his eyes as he felt the familiar smoke fill his lungs. How he had missed that feeling. He let the smoke gather in his lungs a moment longer, before letting it all out in one deep exhale.

Oh how he had missed his cigarettes.

They were his own simple pleasure back in his old life. Something he had picked up as a teen to help deal with the stress of his dad and his beatings. From that point on he had always been in the dark about his smoking. The only thing he wanted in common with his father was a last name, so he wasn't about to let others know that he had picked up the same filthy habit his old man had. Everyone would have just thought he was going down the same path. So smoking was his dirty little secret. The only person to know about it was Merle, but he was gone now.

He didn't know why, but smoking to him always made him feel that he was less of value. That he was just another deadbeat loser who was slowly putting himself into a grave. Daryl knew that people thought lowly of those who smoked. Adding the fact that his dad was the reason to start all of it, just made him hate it even more.

Daryl watched as the last of the ashes fell to the ground. Throwing down the cigarette he put it out with his shoe, and then grabbed another one from the pack. Lighting it, and watching as the end started to amber, he took a drag.

Quitting had been an option since the day he first picked up a cigarette. He had tried and tried again. Each time he'd be able to last a little longer than the last, but it seemed as though life had other plans. Life would throw him a curveball and the stress would do him in. He hated the feeling of failure, but the feeling of having his first cigarette each time was something he really enjoyed.

His second cigarette came to an end, and Daryl decided to have just one more. There was a lot more on his plate than usual, and it wasn't like he came across these every day. How he had gotten so lucky that day still surprised him. Carol had been outside loading the bike when he went to sweep the cabin one more time. They had seemed too had found everything until he made his way to the bedroom. Normally he wasn't one for snooping through peoples things, but he had to check just in case. There had been nothing of interest until he went to check the nightstand. Sitting in the top right corner of the drawer was a unopened box of cigarettes, and a lighter. It had been the same spot his dad would keep his cigarettes.

Daryl suddenly didn't feel as bad having Carol put down the bastards sorry ass. Snatching the contents he made his way out of the house, not caring anymore if they left something behind. He had shoved the two items into his pocket as he made his way towards the bike. Carol couldn't know. He didn't want her knowing he had anything in common with the likes of Ed. And honestly, he just didn't want her looking down on him because of his habit.

Taking the final drag from his cigarette he put it out on the ground. Staring at the pack Daryl sighed, "Ah fuck it" he thought, and lit up his fourth cigarette.

Carol made her way through the cabin. It to have been at least two in the morning by how pitch black it was. All she had was a small light from a candle to help her avoid any objects that could get in her way. Finally she was at the door to get outside. Opening it the cool night air hit her instantly, but then something else did. Something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Daryl had completely froze when he heard the door open. He was currently smoking his fifth cigarette when the door came swinging open. He didn't turn around. He just stood there frozen in place.

"Daryl?" her voice shook. Why? It could have been anyone. Out of all the odds though, it just had to be her that caught him. He let out a heavy sigh. "Hey." This wasn't going to end well.

"I… I didn't know you smoked." She was still overcoming the shock. The only person she'd ever know to smoke was Ed. He'd smoke and drink till he was damn out of his mind, and then take out all his frustrations on her. There was permanent stench of cigarette and alcohol on him. It always made her stomach turn. This though, seeing Daryl smoking, breathing in the familiar scent, all the memories came rushing back to her.

Daryl quickly put out the cigarette. "Sorry. I, uh." The nerves were getting to him. She wasn't suppose to know about this. "I didn't mean for you to find out." He murmured. "Bad habit I picked up."

Carol was trying to process everything.

This wasn't Ed. This was Daryl who she knew was nothing like Ed. In the two years they had known each other this was the first time she had ever seen him smoke. Besides, to anyone else this new found information wouldn't really both them. She needed to get a hold of herself. This was Daryl. Someone she cared greatly for. There was no reason to let a bad past experience affect the way she looked towards him. It was just another habit in his life. They all had them. One of his was to chew on his thumb nail when he got nervous. This was Daryl, and she knew there was always a reason behind every habit.

Recollecting herself she Carol made her way over to the obviously very embarrassed, and worried, redneck. His gaze was set on the ground refusing to look up at her. "Daryl, it's alright. I was just surprised. Really I'm ok." She wanted him to know it was truly okay. That he didn't need to worry anymore. Sure it would take time to adjust, but eventually she would be fine.

He still didn't look at her. Moving in front of him she used her hand to tilt his chin up, so he would look her in the eye. "It's ok." Is all she said, and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

It took him a moment to respond, but eventually he returned the hug. After a moment she took a step back to smile at him, and he turned one of his own.

"Whatcha doin out here anyways?" Daryl said as they returned to watch. Carol half heartily laughed "Couldn't sleep for shit." She felt lighter at the moment. A little more free spirited than normal. "What are you doin smoking out here when you suppose to be on watch? She retorted. "Hey! I said it was a bad habit!"he tried to sound offended, but failed as they both started to laugh. "Seriously though, where did you even find those?" Carol spoke in-between laughs.

Daryl was just smiling at this point. "Back at the cabin today. You were packing up the bike when I found them in the bedroom. That's what you saw me shove into my pockets."

"Ah, that makes sense." Carol was looking out into the woods with a smile a mile long still stuck on her face. "Alright Dixon, if it's such a bad habit why did you pick it up in the first place?"

You could have physically felt the mood change. Daryl's face grew dark with emotion as Carol realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me. I shouldn't have brought it up. Just forget I asked."

"No." he said dryly. Taking a deep breath he knew that he needed to explain to her why he had any common traits with her bastard of a husband.

"My pa wasn't the greatest of dads. He really… stressed me out. Was a crazy son of a bitch. Anyways, when I was sixteen I found myself needing a stress reliever more than ever. Now I had seen how drugs went thanks to Merle, so I knew I was staying the hell away from that. I had heard people smoked when they were stressed. Now cigarettes weren't exactly foreign in the Dixon household, so I knew they be easier to get away with if I got caught with them. So I gave them a try, and sadly they worked. Helped me from going crazy till I finally moved my ass out of the house. After that I tried quitting, but always seemed to have something happen where I needed them. Eventually I gave up on trying to quit and decided I'd only have them when I needed them."

That was all he was saying on the matter. Daryl wasn't ready to explain how his father stressed him out. There was enough raw emotion in the last five minutes to last him a life time. Not a chance would he be going into any great detail about his past right now.

Carol pondered what he told her for a moment. "That seems pretty logical. Why did you get nervous when I saw you though?"

"Shit." Daryl thought.

"Cause I'm embarrassed." He mumbled.

Now she was confused. "Why? I didn't think Dixons got embarrassed."

Daryl was starting to tense up. He knew that he had to make this short and simple for right now.

"Just didn't want people thinkin I was some bad person because I was like all the other Dixons and smoked."

That answer had surprised her."Were people really like that?" she wondered.

"Well you don't need to be embarrassed around me. Don't worry though, you're secret is safe with me." And she sent him another one her smiles. The one that told him that she truly did accept him.

Sending her a half smile as his way of saying thanks they then fell into a comfortable silence.

Some time had passed before Carol spoke up again, "Daryl?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I have a cigarette?"

Daryl looked at her in genuine shock. "Ya serious?

Carol shook her head. "You said they help relieve stress, and lately I could really use that."

He just shrugged. "Alright, but only if I get to have one with ya." Sending her a smirk.

She just sent one back, "Deal."

Pulling two cigarettes from the pack he lit hers first, and then his own. Carol had struggled at first, coughing quite a bit, but eventually she got the hang out it.

"Don't go through it too fast, I can just go out and buy more ya know." Daryl said before taking another drag. Carol just laughed, "Whatever you say."

And that's how they spent the rest of their night. They sat on watch and made small talk from time the time, but mainly just enjoying the others company. The two of them smoked their cigarettes together, eventually finishing off the pack.

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please let me know! I encourage all input. This idea came to me awhile back, and I was waiting for the right moment to write it. Hope you all liked it, and thanks again for reading! I love you all!**

**~Fictionaddict**


	12. No Worth Fighting

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile. Schools got me working like crazy, and it's been hard finding time to write. I am so sorry for the wait. Thank you everyone for sticking by me and my story even though I've obviously failed at publishing on time. You all mean the world to me, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you! You're all amazing and I love each and every one of you. This Chapter marks the beginning of an idea I came up with to fit in a bunch of ideas I had come up with earlier on. I'm super excited for all that's about to happen. I've been looking forward to writing about some of these ideas for awhile now, so I hope that is all turns out as nicely as I hope. As always please Review/Favorite/Follow! Thanks again everyone:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Life within the group went on. People took watch, cooked meals, and they all started to make a life for themselves.

Everyone knew that this wasn't permanent, and no one really wanted it to be, but for the time they were spending at their little hotel. The search for a new place wasn't going as well as they hoped. Each trip they would go farther and farther out in every direction, but nothing seemed to suit their needs. So as the weeks went on they all settled down in their little motel, waiting for their own safe haven.

It seemed for Daryl though, he had already found his.

He didn't care that it was the end of the world, but he was currently the happiest he had ever been. This small group of people who came together through terror in the world had been the closest he'd ever had to a real family. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for them, especially Carol.

Dixons didn't love. They were alcoholic womanizers. All any Dixon cared about was himself. No, Dixons didn't love, but at this point it seemed that for Daryl it only stood as a name.

Yes, Daryl Dixon was in love, or so he thought. Since Dixons of course never loved, he was never given a chance to experience what love really was. There was no relationship experience, no family couples to look back on. Nope, it was all on him, and he had no fucking clue.

Life had been confusing for him without a doubt. He found times when he didn't understand what was happening, or why any of the things were happening to him. This though, these feelings he had recently uncovered, they were the most confusing thing he's ever faced.

Daryl was lost. Lost in the reality that he was facing territory he had never entered before.

The day was moving on. Everyone was doing their normal activities. Daryl made his way towards the area they had designated as the kitchen. It's where he always found Carol at this time of day. She was always working away trying to make the best she could of the food they had.

She still didn't realize how important she was to the group, and all he sometimes wished is for her to see what he saw.

Once he found her he leaned up against one of the near walls.

It was obvious of how focused she was on the task at hand. Being patient Daryl waiting for her to finish before striking up their normal small talk. Besides, he always enjoyed to just watch her sometimes. She worked away making sure everyone was fed and had clean clothes to wear. He smirked, only she would care if you had clean clothes in the apocalypse. It was something crazy that's for sure. "She may be crazy, but she's my crazy." Daryl let the thought pass. He almost wished he didn't think that. Who was he to call her his? They weren't together. Were they? Sure they had kissed, but not since that night. They shared a bed, but he always thought of that as more of a comfort for her. What were they then?

"Stupid fucking feelins and shit." He mumbled.

Carol nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so focused on dinner she didn't even hear him come in. There was no warning of his presence, just some mumbled words that she didn't expect to hear thinking she was all by herself. Something with feelings? She had no idea what he said, and at this point that wasn't her main concern. "What the hell! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Daryl's cheeks soon turned a dark red. He hadn't meant for her to hear him. Hopefully she hadn't understood what he said. "Sorry." Averting eye contact. " I saw you were busy so I was just gonna wait for you to be done. Didn't mean to scare ya none."

She couldn't help but smile. Daryl was almost like a big four years old sometimes. "It alright, just don't do it again." He smiled up at her and nodded in agreement.

"Whatcha makin tonight?"

Carol sighed. "The usual. Not a lot else for me to make."

She always felt bad not being able to provide better meals, but that's all they really had, and some food was better than no food.

"Hey, you make the best meat and rice then anyone I've ever known." He knew it bugged her, so he did his best to make it better.

She smiled again, " I try. Rick said we're all eating together tonight. Said there's something he needs to talk to us about."

"Alright I'll go round everyone up." and then Daryl was out the door.

Dinner was relatively normal. They all sat outside while they enjoyed each other's company. Conversations were made, and even some laughs were shared, it was something they all really needed. Just as everyone was finishing up, Rick began to speak.

"We've all been doing an amazing job of making the best of our conditions right now. All of you have been a huge help to making our lives here relatively thankful, and we should all thank each other for that. Our journey together started by chance, but I believe because of it we have been able to survive as long as we have. Although this place has been nothing but kind to us, and luckily we haven't had any major issues, I still believe we need to find a more secure place. We can't just rely on luck to keep us safe. We need a new place, some place safe. Now the trips we've been doing have helped more with our supplies stock than anything else. We've covered majority of the surrounding ground, and as much as it pains me to say this, but since we haven't been able to find anything, I think we need to go out further. The next trip should be a multiple day trip. Head towards the boarders on the coast side. There's more ground to cover meaning more of a chance of finding what we need."

The group took a moment to process everything Rick had just said. They all knew he was right, but the idea of letting some of their own go out for more than just a day was what really scared them. The fear that maybe they won't return.

Rick continued, "I know that's scary to think about. I'm even still nervous about the decision, but we all know it's what needs to be done. Each and every one of you is strong. We've been through more than most and I know we can make it out of this. Daryl, you have the best sense of direction out of all of us. I was hoping you'd go. Pick whomever you want to go with you, but overall it would be best for all of us if you went. You'll be faster, and it would all easy our minds slightly if the people out there knew where they were going. So what do you say?"

Daryl didn't want to, but he knew he had to. It was as simple as that. Most of them had family here to get back to. He knew that this is what had to be done.

"I'll go." Is all he said.

"Perfect. If you're ready I was hoping you could head out tomorrow? The sooner this starts the sooner it finishes. I'll get all your supplies ready and have someone take your shift for watch tonight. You're doing a great thing for us Daryl, thank you."

Daryl just grunted in response. He wondered what Carol thought of all this. She hadn't said a word about it yet and she was sitting right next to him. Turning to her he opened his mouth to speak but was first brutally cut off.

"I'm coming with you." Is all she said before picking up their dishes and heading back inside, leaving a open jawed Daryl in her wake. This wasn't going to be good.

There was no way she was letting him go alone. She couldn't even believe he said yes in the first place. Deep down she knew it was the smartest move, but to her it was the dumbest. He couldn't leave. Not now, not ever.

Carol knew she loved him. Or at least at the beginning stages of love. No matter how many times she tried denying it, she always knew that she was just kidding herself. What's the point in loving someone if you don't even know how they feel? It's always been a constant battle between Daryl having feelings for her or not. She found times where it seemed like he did. Like the night he kissed her, she could of sworn that he truly did have those feelings for her, but after that night things went straight back to how they were. She just didn't understand it. All the beside though, there was not a chance in hell that she was letting him go without her. Feelings or not Daryl was still all she had in this world, and there was no way she was letting him out of her sight.

He didn't really know how to approach her. This conversation was going to be tricky. It's not that he wouldn't want her to come along, but he knew that she would be much safer here. The idea of having her out of his sights for that long although didn't settle with him very well. He wanted to be the one to protect her, not anyone else. However this ended would leave him nervous, but he knew in reality that he wanted her to come.

Carol was finishing up the last of the dishes when Daryl came in.

"Lettin you know I'm here so I don't scare ya again." Trying to lighten the mood before a serious talk seemed like a good way to go for him.

He must have been right because it earned him a half smile from her."Thanks for that." And she returned once more to the dishes.

This was it, he needed to talk to her.

"Were ya serious about goin?" he asked nervously.

Carol stopped what she was doing. Calmly, she finished washing the dish in hand and put it aside. Yelling and fighting wasn't going to get her anywhere. Persuasion was key in this, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Yes I was." She started out.

"Daryl I don't care what you say, but I'm going. There's not a chance in hell that I'm about to sit back and watch you go out all on your own. I may not be as strong as Michonne or Maggie, but I'm better at keeping you in line, and that's what I'm more worried about. I don't want you too focused on one thing to miss another. We need you to come back alive, and I think I can help you do that. So to answer your question, yes, I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

Daryl was speechless, but he couldn't help the half smile that fell upon his lips. She never did take no for an answer from him.

"Fine, but that won't stop me from being nervous. We're gonna be out in the open for awhile and it's just the two of us. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I have you to protect me, and you're all the protection I need." And she sent him a warm reassuring smile. One that made his heart melt.

"Then I guess that's that. I'll talk to Rick about you going. We're leaving early morning tomorrow, so get everything you'll need ready tonight."

Carol nodded in acceptance and then Daryl left to go find Rick. She turned around once more to finish the dishes in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought, "you're all I need."

This trip was going to be difficult, but as long as Daryl was by her side, she was ready to face anything.

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Review! Thanks for reading :)**

**~Fictionaddict**


	13. Road Trip

**Hey everyone:) I hope you all don't hate me. Life has just been getting in the way of my writing. I miss it so much. Thank you everyone for sticking by me even though I have been doing a terrible job at uploading. Thank you all for just reading. All the follows/favorites/reviews just make my day. I will never be able to thank you guys enough. Now I know this chapter is kind of short but I PROMISE THERE WILL BE BETTER TO COME! Hopefully much sooner than this one did. As always please Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

In all honesty, he was scared. Dixons weren't scared of anything, but right now he was practically shaking in his boots. Her safety rested in his hands. It was just the two of them going out into this hell of a world, no one else was there to help them out, and it was just them against the world. His whole world was resting on his shoulders, and one slip up could cost him everything.

Morning had came upon them. No one spoke, just continued to prepare for what lied ahead. Two of their own were going off with no guaranty of coming back. They were all scared. Scared of losing someone who they have come to love, someone they now call family.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, everyone eating at a slower pace than normal. They knew what happens when they finished, it was time for goodbye. She wished it wasn't like this. She didn't want them thinking so much of how this could be the end. All of them have survived going on three years of the undead, they have all come out stronger from it. They were all capable of surviving; she just wished they saw that as much as she did.  
Carol continued to pick at her breakfast. In all honesty she was excited for her little get away. She was going away with Daryl. Not that this was some sort of vacation, but it was just the two of them. That doesn't happen very often. As long as they don't run into any major trouble this trip would do some good for both of them.

It was time. The car was packed with supplies as everyone gathered around to say goodbye. Carol tried to keep herself together as she went around and hugged each and every one of them. This was her family, and she never really wanted to leave them.

Daryl went over the plan one last time with Rick before he went to pull Carol from her goodbyes. He found her making her way over to Beth who at the moment was holding Judith. Seizing the opportunity he made his way over there.

"Come on Carol, we gotta go."

"Ok, let me just say goodbye to Beth." That's exactly what he was hoping she'd say.

"Let me take asskicker over to Rick then. It'll make your girlie sappy goodbye or whatever easier."

Beth handed Judith over with easy and went straight back to saying her goodbyes.

The small child smiled brightly as he took her into his arms.

"Hey Sweetheart." A small smile formed as she took one of his fingers into her tiny hand.

"Now you listen to me. I'm gonna be gone for a few days so be good for everyone especially your dad, he could really use you right now. I promise to bring Auntie Carol and I back in one piece."

Judith giggled bubbly as the smile just grew bigger. He was gonna miss her the most.

Daryl looked up to check his surroundings. When he found no one was within ear shot he started to speak again just about a whisper. " Asskicker, to be honest, I'm nervous. You see, I really care about Auntie Carol. Almost as much as I care about you. I can't let anything happen to her. She's my world, Judith. I think that maybe I…"

"Daryl?" His head instantly shot up, it was Carl.

"What?" he said slightly annoyed as the color rushed to his cheeks.

"It's time to go." Carl said sheepishly and then turned to walk away, not wanting to upset the redneck.

Daryl sighed. "I guess I gotta go. I love you, Asskicker. I'll see you when I get home." Lightly he brushed his lips across her forehead, and then started to make his way back to the group.

Finally there was one last big goodbye. Everyone gathered around and bid the two fares well. It was decided that if they weren't back in two weeks that Rick would send people out to look for them.

"Stay safe." Is all Rick said before taking hold of Daryl's shoulder. He never failed to tense up at the contact, but Daryl was slowly getting used to the man's friendly gestures. Daryl nodded and went to over to the car and got in the driver's seat.

Carol was giving out the last of her hugs as tears formed in her eyes; she was going to miss them all. Crawling into the passenger she looked out at her family.

Daryl noticed the tears in her eyes. Cautiously moved to take her hand in his.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We'll be back before you know it." Carol nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

Carol let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yeah, let's go."

Giving her a small smile Daryl brought the car to life. They both waved their goodbyes as they started to pull away from the motel. The group watched the car until they couldn't see it anymore; all they could do now was hope and wait for the safe return of their fellow group members.

The beginning of the car ride was quiet. He knew she was sad leaving everyone, so he wanted to let her be for awhile. Lucky for them silence had been a non awkward thing.

Time passed as they drove down the old country roads. Daryl felt bad not being able to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do. So he continued to drive hoping that eventually she would snap out of her daze.

As the road continued, Daryl remembered something. Reaching under his seat he pulled out an old cd holder. Knowing exactly what cd he was looking for Daryl popped in the cd with easy, and waited for the music to begin.

Carol hadn't noticed much of what Daryl was doing, but the next thing she knew Metallica was blasting throughout the car.

It had startled her at first but she quickly recovered. "Fade to Black" as she recalled was the current song that was playing.

She looked to Daryl finding him to be completely into the music. He moved his head as if he were slowly nodding as a smirk crept across his face. His eyes never meet hers as he continued to drive with only one hand on a wheel.

"You know them?" she asked quit sincerely.

"Hell yeah! Best damn band there is! Or was, you get what I mean. How could anyone not know who they are?!"

Carol chuckled. "I always pictured you as one who liked hardcore country music, not rock."

"Nah woman, this is where it's at. I used to blast this in the garage I worked at while I fixed on the cars and shit. I may not have been a rich man, but I fucking loved that job."

It made him happy to finally see her smile on this trip. He was really starting to wonder if it had been a total bust.

"I could see you being a mechanic of some sort." Carol said.

Daryl snorted. "Best damn mechanic you could find. And how bout you, what was your job before the world went to shit?"

"Well Ed didn't want me having a job. He always told me my job was to sit at home and serve him on hand and foot. That I needed to make him happy all the time. Before that though, I studied to be a teacher. The closet thing I came to a teaching job though was some substitutions I did right before Ed and I got married. It wasn't much, but it made me happy."

Daryl frowned slightly, "He had no right to control you like that."

Carol just shrugged. "That's in the past, we've moved on from it."

Daryl didn't respond. He knew she was right, but he hated to think about how that bastard treated her. Ed better be happy he's dead, because if he wasn't Daryl would have to just kill him himself.

Not much time was left for another comment as they started to approach a nearby town. It was their first stop on this little adventure of a trip.

As the welcome sign came into view Daryl looked towards Carol.

"Ya ready for this?"

Grabbing his hand like he had to hers she smiled at him. "Born ready."

And with that they entered the town, ready to fight off anything that got in their way.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? let me know! Please Review! it helps me out so much when you guys do. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around for the next chapter :)**

**Lots of Love  
~Fictionaddict**


	14. Little Town

**Hey everybody! Long time no see I know, I know. As always I'm so sorry. But how about that first episode?! Can't wait to see what happens! Especially between Daryl and Carol;) Of course thank you everyone for all the support. You don't know how much it means to me reading all your reviews and seeing how many people have read the chapters. You guys are amazing and I'm giving mental hugs to each and every one of you! I'm not quite sure how I feel towards my writing in this chapter, but the I liked the idea. Next chapter is going to get very interesting :) Caryl on my lovelies! Please Review/Favorite/Follow! Thanks for reading:)**

It was a matter of time before they both collapsed. The heavy breathing and burning lungs was starting to be too much. Carol could barely make it another step as more pain from her ankle shot up her leg. Daryl at the point could barely shoot his crossbow with his now injured shoulder. Their chances were looking slim.

She looked to him a found the same panic in his eyes. He was scared, they both were. Standing there in the middle of an abandoned town with nowhere to run.

"What should we do?" is all Carol could ask.

Daryl had never been so scared before. His biggest fears were coming true and he had no idea of what to do. His shoulder was killing him, and it was quite obvious that Carol was literally on her last leg. They had nowhere to go. No place to hide. Scanning the area he heard the footsteps getting louder. Time was running out and he needed to act now.

"You gotta run just a bit more."

Carol nodded but knew that there wasn't much left in her.

"I know where we can go." Daryl said. "Ready?"

Gathering all the strength she had Carol nodded once more. She knew this was their last chance at surviving. Who would have thought something as simple as a quick run through a town would turn into something so deadly?  
They could hear them coming now, and damn were they close.

With one last look at each other Daryl took off with Carol close behind, leading them to what hopefully would save them from near death.

_Few Hours Earlier_

"Welcome to the town of Little Town." Is what the sign said as they entered their new discovery.

Daryl slowed down the truck as they entered and found a spot to park by the entrance. From where they stood it looked deserted, but of course you can never be too careful.

"Stay in here for a minute. I'm gonna have a quick look around." Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow.

" I can protect myself ya know." Carol retorted.

" I know but you can at least amuse me by staying her." Giving her a smirk he got out of the car without giving her a chance to respond.

Daryl saw her give a huff in defeat and slump back into the chair as if she were a kid. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he found the whole thing.

Refocusing Daryl did a quick scan of the area and came to find nothing to be any major threat.

Walking around to her side he opened the door, "Alright princess it's ok to come out now and stop pouting."

Carol had to force back the smile that was threatening to appear. "You're just scared." She teased back. There was no way she was going to let him off easy for this one.

"Dixons don't get scared." He grumbled.

Now he was right in front of her. Their faces a mere few inches apart.

"You see," he smirked as he looked her dead in the eye. "A Dixon is like a predictor."

The space between them became smaller as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"We like to keep track of our prey." It came out as a low husky whisper in her ear, and before Carol even had time to react he was gone.

She felt herself blushing as he called over to her, "Comin princess?" a smirk of pride across his face.

Carol could only nod as she felt the heat rush to her face, "I guess he could win this one." She thought.

It was easy to say that there wasn't much to the town. A building here, a building there but nothing more than that.  
They walked in silence each on the lookout for any sign of trouble.

"You think there is anything really worth sticking around for here?" Carol had an uneasy feeling and was hoping they could get out of there as soon as possible.

"There isn't much here. Take a quick look around and if we see something worth wild we'll take it. Shouldn't be here more than an hour or so." Daryl could tell she was nervous, but this town was as dead as the walkers they put down.

"Just gotta stick together alright?"

Carol nodded, taking just a small step closer to him.

The two of them weaved in and out of all the buildings. There was an item here and there but all and all nothing significant.

By now they were on the complete opposite side of where they started. The knot in her stomach was getting larger and all she wanted to do was run back to the car.

"Daryl we've gone through everything, lets get out of here."

"There's a pharmacy right there. You know how important medical supplies is. Ten minutes, that's all we need and we'll be out of here." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Giving a shy smile back. She trusted him, but that didn't mean it stopped her from being nervous.

Carol noticed that the windows were boarded up as the approached the doors.

"Ya ready?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah let's just get this over with."

Daryl kicked the door open and went in first with Carol close behind. Both had their crossbows raised and knives in their pockets; they were ready for anything.

The smell hit them first. It was scary how familiar it was to them.

Nothing was visible at first, but they knew something was there.

"Stay close." Is all he whispered.

Keeping a look out they moved swiftly through the store. Nothing seemed to be lurking, that was until they made it to the back of the store.

Lying on the ground were two decaying bodies, and a note.

Daryl picked it up and read it out loud, " One was bit, the other quit. We had been married fifteen years when the world went to hell. We didn't live without each other then, and we aren't going to start now. To whomever found us, anything in the pharmacy is yours. Take care, stay safe, and keep your love ones alive. Good Luck."

A woman and man lied there on the floor. The poor lady had a giant bite mark on her neck. Both though, had bullet holes through their heads.

"He killed himself to be with her." Carol said shakily as tears gathered in her eyes.

Daryl sighed. "Yeah he did." It was a sad thing to see.

"And I was so close to being right there with him." He thought.

Shaking this thoughts Daryl got back to business. "Ten minutes. Not a second more and then we are out of here."

Carol looked once more at the couple. "You won't have to tell me twice."

They each separated to cover the store more quickly. Daryl had gone over by the over the counter medicine while Carol headed to the back rooms for the prescription stuff.

At this point she wasn't even reading labels. Bottle after bottle dropped into the bag as she went up and down the shelves. It didn't really matter what the pills were used for. If they are worthless, that's fine, but you never know what you'll need anymore.

As she put the last of the bottles in the bag, Carol noticed another room. It was one of those rooms for employees only and from what she could tell it was one of the supply closets for extra prescriptions.

"How much time we got?" Carol called out.

"Five minutes!" she heard Daryl call back.

Sighing she headed towards the other room, and opened the door.

Daryl was grabbing whatever he could find when his blood went cold. Piercing the air was a blood curdling scream that he could recognize anywhere.

"Carol!" he yelled and started sprinting towards the back of the store.

He heard the moans and his blood ran colder. This could not be happening.

Daryl yelled again, "Carol!" this time he heard her. "Daryl help!"

He found her lying on the ground fighting off the group of walkers that seemed to be pouring out of some room.

First shooting the one closet to her Daryl started to fight through the walkers.

Carol had found her way back to her feet but he could tell something was wrong, she was limping.

Grabbing her arm he guided her through as more and more of the undead entered the room. They started running towards the exit doing whatever they could to get out of the now infested building.

Daryl turned around to shoot any nearby walkers. Taking out three he turned back just in time to get his shoulder smashed right into the side of the exit door.

Pain shot up his arm as the two made it back into the back alleys of the town. Daryl didn't know how this was happening. In a matter of ten minutes this small abandoned town turned into their worst nightmare.  
"We have to get back to the car. We need to get out of here." Carol was breathing hard. When she first opened the door she didn't even realize what was happening. Before she knew it a walker was coming straight at her. She had fallen backwards and in the process twisted her ankle real bad. The only thing she could think of doing at the time was scream. Everything just happened in a blink of an eye.

They could hear the moans again.

Grabbing hold of his arm she pulled him to start running. Moving down the alleys trying their best to keep ahead of the now heard that had formed. Both were taking out the walkers they could, but with both injured their chances weren't looking high.

A body would drop, but so would their speed.

They finally made their way out of the alleys and back onto the main road.

Both of them were panting, each miserable from the pain they were enduring.

"Daryl." She breathed, "Were not going to make it to the car."

To their luck these walkers were particularly slow, but they weren't moving as swiftly as they normally would. Now that they were out of the alleys they had a moment to recollect themselves and to maybe even come up with some sort of a plan. Nothing though, was coming to mind.

His head was swarming. There was no way in hell he was losing her. So much was going wrong right now though. Carol could barely run with her ankle and she had run out of arrows awhile back. He on the other hand could run but could barely keep hold of his crossbow because of his shoulder.

Daryl looked to her unsure of what to do any more.  
"I..We could.. damn it I don't know." His faith was slowly diminishing.

The panic in her face matched his. "Daryl, if we don't make it.. I mean if something happens, I want you to know that.."

"No. We aren't dying today." Looking around once more he found his eyes stopping on one particular building. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then you gotta run just a bit farther."

Carol sighed. She would do the best she could.

"Ready?" he said once more, and with a nod of her head they were taking off in one direction.

She didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, but she trusted him. With each step pain shot through her entire body. There wasn't much fight left in her. If Daryl's plan didn't work, it was the end for both of them.

Daryl didn't know if this plan was full proof or not, but they had no other options. He was leading them to what looked to be an old bar. The windows were barricaded and from when they had done their quick swoop of the place he knew there was no walkers. All the chairs and tables could be used to block the doors, and if worse came to worse he saw an old wine cellar they could hide out in. It wasn't going to have the high protection of the prison, but it would due until the herd passed through.

He had practically taken the door down when they got to the building. Carol had recognized if from earlier.

"Quick, close the door and start propping whatever you can find against it. I'll get the back door."

Without even responding she started to move. Carol knew if they could get everything closed up they would make it through at least the night. After the door was barricaded she looked out the window through one of the cracks in the wood. The walkers had just started to flood the main streets. If they would have waited just a second later, they surely would have been doomed. Breathing a sigh of relief Carol took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe. They had done it. Together they had found a way out of what surely could have been death. Injured and all, they survived.

Daryl came from around back and they took a moment to look at each other. Each were covered in dirt, sweat and blood. Carol was obviously avoiding to put any weight on her right ankle while Daryl took hold of his shoulder.

Despite his shoulder he moved forward and brought Carol into a hug. He held her tight as if making sure she was actually there.

"You could have been killed." He whispered.

Carol looked up at him. To this day she still couldn't believe this was the same man she met at the quarry.

"But I wasn't, all thanks to you." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Daryl. I would never have made it out of there if it wasn't for you."

She noticed his cheeks turn pink and chuckled a bit.

Stepping back she looked around the place.

"Well, I guess this is it for the night." Walking up to the bar she took a seat giving her ankle a well needed rest.

Daryl went around to the back of the bar and as soon as he did a giant smirk fell upon his face.

Picking up two bottles of what seemed to be whiskey he placed them on the bar.

"How bout a drink?"

**What do you think? The alcohol is bond to make things interesting next chapter! What do you think Daryl meant when they found the couple? Let me know! Please Review! Thanks for reading! until next time3**

**~Fictionaddict**


End file.
